


Red Sun

by toujours



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Branding, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Human AU, M/M, Mentions of Edgeplay, OOC everyone, Rough Sex, Spanking, Starvation (not Bucky), Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours/pseuds/toujours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave AU in which Bucky's just a young, virgin slave purchased by lovers Steve and Tony, who have a thing for young, virgin slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is non-con. Bucky may be obedient, but his lack of knowledge when it comes to sex does get taken advantage of. Plus he is underage. 
> 
> This was something that was just lingering in my dirty little head and I decided to write it.  
> Whoops. 
> 
> *unbeta'd, so sorry for any errors.

It was cold. Shivering cold. Bucky tightened his arms around his knees. The fact that his body was bare didn’t help at all. He wished that the slaves were at least provided tunics for some protection against the winter air. The steel bars on his cage looked rusty, and he briefly wondered if he had the strength to bend them. Most likely not. What would it really accomplish anyway?

His collar was itchier than usual today. And that was supremely annoying. The cages around him rattled with slaves who seemed to have more energy than him. That was fine. That meant that the guards wouldn't pay him any mind, having their lot full with the troublemakers.

The old man that managed this particular slaving hold, Niles, had informed him last night that he would be visited by prospective buyers. He hadn’t had one in months, but he was still young enough and good looking enough to be kept around. No one paid attention to him though. The new trend, apparently, was to have a slave that was challenging. Someone who fought back. Niles had said that “breaking a slave” became a favorite pastime for free-men and free-women. It’s what everyone did, supposedly. He even told Bucky that if the trend was popular 5 years back, then Bucky would have surely been sold. But Bucky had become as obedient as ever and thus his popularity with buyers decreased.

Niles was always nice enough. Considering the circumstances, at least. Bucky would still get whipped once a week just for the purposes being kept in his place, but still. Niles rarely yelled at him, or had to beat him outside of the standard. Niles even sought Bucky’s company sometimes, and allowed him to kneel near the fireplace in his office for at least 30 minutes on days that he felt particularly lonesome. Bucky never understood that though. Niles had freedom, and could go to bars and parties if he wanted to meet someone or have company. But then again, Bucky never questioned those rare days he’d get exposure to heat.

Bucky heard boots approach his cage and peeked up through his eyelashes.

“C’mere boy,” Niles said softly.

Bucky obediently crawled over the short distance across the cage, and leaned against the bar hoping for some gentle contact. Niles, knowing the boy perfectly well, obliged by petting him through the metal.

Any other slave would have tried to bite off the intrusive fingers, but Bucky merely mewled at the contact. Obedient as ever.

“Good boy. Your buyers are here. They’re quite important. Continue being this good, and you’ll get a new home,” Niles said looking at his watch. “Though I’d hate to see you go.” He added wistfully.

Niles got up and went out the door he came through earlier. Bucky slumped down and took a deep breath. Being bought could possibly be better than life here. It could mean much more food and shelter, if the owners cared enough.

“Right this way, gentlemen,” He heard Niles say just outside the door.

Bucky turned his head and looked up to see who was interested in purchasing him. There were two guys. One was a tall, blond man with a wide set frame and piercing blue eyes. He looked like he could eat Bucky whole if he wanted to. The other man had a slighter frame, but was still much bigger that Bucky. His brown hair looked near impeccable, and he had finely groomed facial hair. They were both handsome, and they both exuded power.

Naturally, Bucky crawled back into his favorite corner. Being bought by these men suddenly seemed scary.

“Bucky, you best behave and get out of that corner this instant. What did I tell you?” Niles’ voice was fiery.

Bucky whimpered weakly and hid his head in his knees.

“I’m sorry for his horrendous behavior. Believe it or not, he is the most obedient one we have, as you requested in the paperwork. I think he’s just scared,” Niles told the two gentlemen.

“Mind if I give it a shot?” The blond man asked.

Niles gestured him forward toward the cage, and the blond man knelt down.

“Hello. Bucky is it? My name’s Steve. And this,” Steve said, grabbing his companion’s hand, “is my husband Tony. Don’t be frightened sweetheart. If you’re as good a boy as Niles was telling us, there’s no reason to hurt you in the slightest. We wanted a nice obedient little one like you. Come here and let us get a better look at you.”

Bucky lifted his head and looked at the two earnest faces looking back at him. He turned his head to Niles, who gestured him to go toward the two men. Bucky crawled over carefully and eventually made it back to the bars.

Steve reached his hand through, and traced his finger along Bucky’s jaw. Tony also reached his hand through to pet him, much like Niles did earlier. Bucky leaned into the kind touches and closed his eyes, causing the couple to smile.

“He craves gentle and sweet, doesn’t he? Definitely doesn’t need broken,” Tony spoke up.

“Undeniably a charming little boy. And he’s 16 years old, correct?” Steve asked Niles, continuing his ministrations.

“Oh yes. Nice and young like you wanted. We got him when he turned 11. Poor lad’s father sold him.”

“His loss and our gain,” Tony said.

“So you want to purchase?” Niles asked.

“Can you unlock his cage first? We’d like to check to see if he’ll suit our purposes," Tony said, stepping away from the cage for Niles to unlock. Steve followed suit.

Niles unlocked the cage, and gently tugged on Bucky’s collar so that he would crawl out. Bucky did so graciously, keeping his head down.

“Let me take you to an exam room,” Niles offered kindly.

The two gentleman followed Niles down a few halls, as Bucky crawled right beside the slave holder.

“Impressive he doesn’t need a leash,” Tony remarked.

“Oh no. Bucky really is very well behaved,” Niles said proudly. “I know that’s not popular these days, but I've always appreciated it.”

Tony and Steve nodded.

“So do we.”

Niles unlocked a moderately sized room that only held an exam table.

“On your back, little one, and present,” Steve told Bucky, gesturing to the table.

Bucky did as he was taught when he first arrived and pulled his knees back so his hole was clearly visible.

“Ah, darling. I can already tell he’s going to be worth it,” Steve said to Tony.

He traced his finger on Bucky’s lips and Bucky submissively took the digit into his mouth to suck.

“Nice and wet, sweetheart. Swirl your tongue around," Steve said. "Good boy.”

Once satisfied, Steve took his finger away and began tracing the boy’s scrunched up rim.

“Oh baby boy. Very small, aren’t you?” Steve asked, eventually pushing his finger halfway in.

Bucky let out a strangled groan. Nothing was ever put inside him before. Niles wanted him perfectly pure to keep his value up during a time when his obedience wasn’t favorable by the majority market buyers.

“And the verdict?” Tony asked Steve.

“Oh definitely a virgin, babe.”

Steve experimentally thrust his finger in and out, and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut.

“Mmm. We’ll take him,” Steve said, absolutely enraptured by Bucky.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend more time with him?” Tony asked his lover.

“If he ends up not being subservient enough for our tastes, we’ll let Phil and Clint have a go at him for a weekend. It didn't take them two days to break their slave.”

Bucky whimpered at that and shook his head furiously.

“D-don't. I’m good. I swear.”

Both Steve and Tony’s eyes softened at the desperate plea.

“Of course you are little one. In fact, you've been so good for us that we’re going to give you a little treat,” Steve told him, pulling out his finger gently.

He got up on the table with Bucky and settled the boy between his legs, so that Bucky’s back was resting on his hard chest.

Steve looked over to Niles to seek permission for what he was sure everyone in the room knew he was about to do, except the innocent little boy in his arms.

Niles shrugged his shoulders.

“If you’re buying, I don’t see why not. I’m going to finish the rest of the paperwork. My office is down the hall, so come see me when you two are done.”

Both men nodded, and Bucky looked between everyone, confused.

Tony leaned down, and ran his hands up and down Bucky’s legs.

“Beautiful boy.”

Bucky suddenly felt a hand on his penis, and instinctively tried jerking away.

“Easy boy,” Steve breathed in his ear. “Master Tony’s just trying to make you feel good.”

Tony stroked Bucky’s cock firmly, getting it hard, drawing strained whimpers from Bucky’s mouth. He gently pinched the head to coax out some pre-cum, causing Bucky to jerk his hips forward. The boy gripped onto Steve’s thighs to brace himself, while Steve stroked his arms to calm him

“Wh-what’s happening to me?” Bucky forced out.

“Poor kid never experienced pleasure before,” Steve smirked.

Tony rubbed his thumb on the boy’s tip a few times, smearing the small amount of pre-cum that made an appearance. He felt the length begin to throb in his hand.

“He’s not going to last very long since this is his first.” Tony said.

“My first what? What are y-Ahh!” Bucky tipped his head back on Steve’s shoulder, and squeezed his eyes shut when Tony pumped his erection viciously “Please…” he begged.

“Tell Master Tony what you want.” Steve whispered in his ear.

“I don’t know!’ Bucky cried out.

Tony dropped his hand away from Bucky, eliciting a loud whimper from the boy. Bucky wiggled his hips a little, and began to thrust into the empty air. He reached his hand out to touch his cock, but Steve restrained both his wrists.

“Beautiful, wanton young creature,” Tony said amused. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please Mas-”

Bucky stopped himself and swallowed hard. He couldn’t call them that until the papers were signed. They had the right to address themselves as Master. He did not.

“Please sir,” He said instead. “I want your…your hand again.”

“Where do you want his hand, baby boy?” Steve murmured, gently nibbling the boy’s ear.

Bucky continued his whimpers, and squirmed in Steve’s arm. His body temperature was rising, and he felt a certain ache between his legs.

“My penis. Please. Please sir,” He blushed.

“Shy boys. My preference exactly,” Steve purred.

Tony smiled at Steve in agreement, and brought his hand back on the young boy’s cock, and applied firm pressure on the base. Bucky squealed and rose his hips slightly to meet Tony’s hand.

“Do you want my hand slow?” Tony asked, demonstrating with meticulous, leisurely pumps.

“..Or fast?” Tony moved his fist brutally up and down Bucky’s shaft, drawing out a scream from the boy.

Bucky couldn’t speak coherently even if he tried, but that was alright because it didn’t seem like the two gentlemen were actually waiting for an answer.

Tony alternated the speed of his strokes, paying particular attention to the swollen head. After a few more pumps, Bucky’s body tensed.

Knowing what was about to happen, Steve rubbed Bucky’s stomach in circles while Tony rubbed one of the boy’s thighs with his free hand.

“It’s okay Bucky,” Steve said, kissing his temple. “Let the pressure go. Give into it. Give into Master Tony.”

Tony gave Bucky’s cock a squeeze and with a final ruthless stroke, he ended the boy.

With a long cry, Bucky’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his entire body shuddered while white fluid shot out onto his stomach.

Steve rubbed the cum all over the boy’s abdomen, stomach, and chest.

“That was beautiful baby,” He said. “You just had an orgasm. If you’re a good boy, we’ll treat you to those every once and awhile. Felt good, didn’t it?”

Bucky mumbled incoherently, digging his face into Steve’s neck, while his sweaty body still twitched from the aftershocks.

Tony wiped his hands on Bucky’s thighs, and walked around to his husband and the boy.

“He’s a mess,” Tony said fondly, fingering the young boy’s hair and lightly kissing Steve's lips.

Steve sighed out in content, moving his hand down to Bucky's flaccid member.

“And exhausted. He's already asleep. Do you have the cage?” Steve asked.

Tony pulled out the cock cage they brought with them in case they decided to finalize a purchase. Steve took it, and wasted no time to secure it on the boy. Bucky whimpered in his sleep a little, but was otherwise none the wiser about what was done to him.

"God, look at that. Fits so nicely. I can't wait until I'm buried deep in him," Tony moaned out. "He'll be begging for release again, except this time he won't get it. Fuck." 

Steve reached his hand out to Tony clothed crotch, and felt his husband's hardening member. Tony thrust his hips forward into Steve's palm.

"Come on. The sooner we get him home, the sooner he can take care of you," Steve said.  His eyes slightly glazed over at the thought. 

After Steve adjusted Bucky in his arms so that he wouldn't wake up, both him and Tony made their way to Niles’ office to start the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, concerns, etc.? Feedback is always appreciated.  
> If people like it, I'll definitely continue!
> 
> *I would also like to note that I will continue my TPW series, so no worries if you're someone who was looking forward to more of that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate the comments, kudos, and subscriptions!! Holidays are not quite over and I have some New Year plans still coming up, so I really just quickly logged on to post this chapter. I promise, very much so, to respond to all the comments in my inbox soon, whether it be for this story or one of my others!
> 
> With this chapter, I think you guys will get a better feel of how Tony and Steve are as owners.  
> Just a small warning--This story isn't for everyone! It is non consensual! Poor Bucky is so confused and Tony and Steve take advantage of that. They are also not "anti-slavery". If that is a future development you're looking for, then this is not the story for you! They are actually quite selfish and do use Bucky for their pleasure. However, I do think they love him, and will care for him. So this story will have more fluff in the future, but I personally think I'm writing a twisted love. And this is super kinky! Please don't say I didn't warn ya! :)
> 
> For those of you still sticking around, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> (unbeta'd, so very sorry for any mistakes)

When Bucky awoke, he was on Tony’s lap. They were in a car now, being driven by some sort of chauffeur. Bucky assumed that his purchase went through. However, the fact that he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Niles seemed more bothersome than he ever would have expected it to be.

Tony was holding his hips in a firm grip, which naturally made Bucky wiggle around.

“Don’t start something you’re not ready to finish, babe,” Tony growled out.

Bucky shivered at the tone, but continued to squirm in order to get more comfortable. For the act of disobedience, Tony swatted his hip.

Bucky whimpered and stilled his body immediately and postured his head down. He felt a hand comb through his hair gently, and peeked over at his blond Master.

“Come now, Tony. He  didn’t know what he was doing,” Steve said to his husband, continuing his caresses.

“I. need. him,” Tony said firmly. “And I will take him in this goddamn car if his ass continues to grind down on me.”

Steve smirked. “Fair point.” He then turned his attention to the unnaturally still boy.

“Hey baby, it’s ok. He’s not really angry. Just frustrated cause he likes you a lot, but can’t show you just how much until we get home.”

Bucky hesitantly nodded his head. He just wanted to curl up in a corner, honestly. Tony apologetically kissed his cheek, knowing that he was being a total ass already one hour into their relationship.

“Tell me kiddo, do you like your new present?” Tony asked him gently, putting his hand on the boy’s now entrapped cock.

Bucky looked down to see his penis confined in a steel contraption, along with a padlock. He mewled a little, wondering how he didn’t notice it before. But now that he did, he felt just how uncomfortable it was.

“What is it Master?” He asked tentatively.

Steve laughed a little and Tony smiled.

“Well baby, you know that orgasm you had earlier? This will keep you from having another one. You won’t be able to touch yourself or anything. Only Master Steve and I have the key,” Tony explained.

“Oh,” Bucky said dumbly.

“When we get home, I’m going to bend you over the closest piece of furniture, slick your pretty little hole up, and put my nice, hard cock in. All while you keep this on. How does that sound?” Tony whispered lustfully in the boy’s ear.

He rubbed Bucky’s naked thighs and humped up roughly causing the boy in his lap to squeal in surprise.

“Damn, Tony. Just put him on his knees and use his mouth until we get home,” Steve chuckled at his desperate husband.

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t. I’ll have him soon enough too. And this way, he’ll be more learned in oral when he takes me into his pretty pink mouth. You’ll be the one he accidentally bites.”

Tony gave Steve a small glare, before he turned back to Bucky who listened to the conversation awkwardly.

“Bucky’s a good little boy. He won’t bite me, will you cub?”

“B-bite what?”

Steve doubled over in laughter.

Tony shoved a still laughing Steve when he noticed Bucky’s entire body redden in embarrassment. Now who was being the ass?

“It’s okay Bucky,” Tony soothed, rubbing the boy’s back. “He didn’t mean to embarrass you. All we want you to do is put my penis in your mouth. Come down on your knees in front of me. We’ll show you.”

Steve sobered up, and cracked a charming smile toward Bucky as an apology. Bucky shyly smiled back before getting down on his knees.

“Sweet boy,” Steve murmured.

The town car they were in provided more than enough room for Bucky to settle himself between Tony’s legs. He looked up for further instructions, and Tony simply took his erect cock out.

“Put it in your mouth and suck. Keep your teeth away,” Steve ordered.

Bucky obeyed instantaneously, and Tony let out a loud groan. It was a true testament to how good of a boy Bucky really was. Despite not knowing anything about oral sex, he still did as he was told and kept his questions at bay.

“Use your tongue,” Tony demanded throatily.

Bucky swirled his tongue as best he could around the length. Tony had to admit that it was a sloppy job, and Bucky’s lack of experience was clearly evident. However, it was such a snug and warm fit that any flaws hardly mattered.

“He a natural?” Steve asked looking at Tony’s blissful expression.

“Fuck. In the most unexpected way. I didn’t know that it would feel so good being in the mouth of someone who knows shit about blowjobs. He can barely take all of me, and his mouth is so wet. And when he sucks…fuck Steve. When he sucks, I just want to shove into his throat.”

“Who’s stopping you?” Steve smirked. “This is why we got him. No bounds or limits to what we can do to him. He just has to take it like a good boy, and if he doesn’t then I have a pretty little belt waiting for him at home.”

Tony’s eyes glazed at his lover’s words. He didn’t need any more convincing than that, and he shoved his full length into the boy's mouth, keeping the head down on his lap. He bucked himself up a few times, reveling in Bucky’s struggles and choking sounds.

“Relax kiddo,” Steve began petting the boy’s head. “Relax your throat and you’ll be more comfortable.”

Bucky heeded his Master’s advice and stopped struggling. He relaxed his throat and tried to breathe through his nose, even though his air passages were partially blocked by Tony’s thighs.

“God Bucky. You’re doing so good. Feel so good, little one. You want to give me an orgasm, cub? Like I gave you earlier?”

Bucky moaned his approval around Tony’s cock, which twitched in his mouth a little. Honestly, it was all a bit strange and scary to Bucky. But he didn’t want to make them mad. He was a slave. He did as he was told, and he agreed with everything.

Steve scooted closer to Tony and nuzzled his neck, before moving his lips to Tony’s ear.

“You weren’t kidding. You needed this bad. Our new toy got you so hard. Can’t wait to tie him down on our bed tonight. I bet you’d fuck into him nice and rough. Make him scream, cause it’ll feel so big in his virgin hole. Look at how small he is. You’ll break him so beautifully. Then when you’re done, you’ll give him to me. And I’ll move my big cock in so slow. Won’t even care if our boy’s all worn out and crying. I’ll take my time. Put on a show for you so you can get it up again. Move into him deep and let him squeeze the cum out of me. Then I’ll give him back to you, and we’ll do it over, and over, and over…” Steve trailed off his whispers, and began to nibble on Tony’s earlobe.

Tony shuddered. He was close. He continued to give short thrusts, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Bucky’s throat wonderfully.

“Maybe we can set up a video camera,” Steve continued in soft whispers. “Keep a video to watch with Bucky later. Make him touch himself while he watches us take his virginity. Tell him he can’t cum till the video is over. How many hours do you think it’ll be?”

“Fuck Steve, I’m almost-”

“If he cums before the video’s over, we’ll spank him so hard. Then we’ll fuck his sore, red ass. You can fuck him while I continue to paddle him. And then we’ll alternate. It’ll be-”

Tony let out a hoarse scream, releasing his cum into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky wasn’t ready for it, and spluttered around his Master’s penis.

Tony closed his eyes, sweat beads rolling down his neck. He kept Bucky down. making sure the boy took it all in his mouth.

“Swallow it baby. Don’t worry. It’s ok to,” Tony said, out of breath.

Bucky swallowed and Tony eventually released him. The boy stretched out his jaws experimentally and licked his lips. He was so confused. Granted, he knew a lot of slaves were purchased to pleasure their new owners. However, he didn’t really think too much about how the slaves did that. He really knew nothing, which was terrifying.

Steve pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of Bucky. Semen was dribbling down his chin, and his lips were swollen. His entire body flushed with exertion, and his eyes were a bit cloudy. He looked a wreck.

“Got to post a picture of our cute, new pet on Facebook," Steve grinned.

Tony huffed a small laugh, and kissed Bucky. Bucky’s inexperienced lips moved roughly against Tony’s, but Tony didn’t seem to mind. He parted from the boy and gave him a pleasant smile.

“Such a good boy. Sucked me so well and made me cum so strong with that mouth.”

Bucky felt a warmth creeping into his stomach at the praise.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrist, and pulled the boy onto his lap. Bucky leaned back against Steve’s chest, and Steve kissed his head.

“You were fantastic little cub," he said tenderly.

“Thank you, Master.”

Steve continued to cuddle him for the rest of the drive, and Bucky watched the passing landscapes as his two masters chatted about things that didn’t concern him. They were happy with him, and that’s all that Bucky cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I DO have my next installment of TPW series ready to post soon. I'm still tweaking it a bit, but maybe look for it in the next few days!
> 
> I hope everyone had/is having a great holiday!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so appreciative of all the feedback!! :) Thank you guys! 
> 
> The tags have warnings, but I'm just going to double it. I know I've done this every chapter, but I just think it's very important.
> 
> WARNING: Slave AU. Non-consensual sex. OOC Tony, Steve, and Bucky. Non-consensual sex. Specifically an enslaved minor being taken advantage of. Orgasm denial. Non-consensual sex. Bucky does not show signs of having agency, as in he has not actively sought out sexual intercourse with Tony and Steve. 
> 
> (Mistakes are possible since it is un'betad)

Steve couldn’t help but carry Bucky into their mansion. The air near the coast was chilly especially during the winter, and the fact that their home was slightly elevated on a cliff side made it all the more cool.

Bucky curled into Steve’s embrace to protect himself from the winds.

“We’ll need to get him adequate clothes if we ever plan to take him out,” Steve told Tony, holding the boy tightly against him.

“It’ll get warmer soon,” Tony said, opening the doorway and allowing Steve to walk in first.

It felt much better inside. Steve loosened his grip and let Bucky slide down his body and onto the floor.

Bucky got on his knees and waited for more instructions. The two men didn’t pay him any mind though.

 Tony grabbed Steve by the waist and pulled him in for a long kiss.

“Look at us being all domestic and finally getting a pet,” Tony grinned against Steve’s lips.

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony again, taking it deeper. Tony shut out everything around him, basking in the heat that was radiating off of Steve. Their lips were out of sync together, missing all the intended targets. It was careless and violent, but it was what made it so great.

 Tony moaned when he felt Steve’s erection rut into his thigh. He pushed Steve back against the wall, and let his hands linger over Steve’s chest and stomach, moving away from Steve’s lips and sucking and nipping down his jaw line instead.

“Tony…” Steve groaned.

“Mmmm,” Tony sighed, “I’m going to get him ready for you. Let you have him first.”

Steve felt Tony’s body part from his in one swift move. It was cruel. With cloudy eyes, he watched as his husband walked toward their boy. Bucky was still kneeling, peering up at them with apt attention. He shivered when Tony approached and pet his head.

“You’ll always crawl here, understand?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good boy. Now follow us.”

Tony motioned for Steve, who was still breathing heavily against the wall. Steve pushed himself off, and walked over and grabbed Tony’s hand as they walked to their bedroom. Bucky was right at their heels like a good cub.

Once they were in the bedroom, Steve began stripping off his clothes, freeing his full, red cock. He didn’t need an invitation, nor did he want one.

“On the bed,” he growled to Bucky.

Bucky gave a small whimper of confusion but obeyed instantly.

“Sweet little cub, you’re being so good,’ Tony cooed at him, sitting at the edge of the bed and rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s back.

Bucky brightened at the small praise and leaned into Tony’s caress.

“On your back, baby.”

Bucky dutifully laid himself down, and Tony spread the boy’s legs as Steve watched lustfully from afar.

“Remember how Master Steve put his finger in your hole earlier? He’s going to put that nice, hard cock of his in there now. It’s bigger, so I’m going to stretch you and get you ready for it.”

Bucky had a question on his lips, but bit it down. Tony noticed though.

“Want to ask something darling? Go ahead.”

“W-will it hurt, Master?”

“Maybe a little at first. That’s why I’m going to get you ready. But even if it does hurt, you’re still going to be a good boy for us, right? We’re going to take care of you.”

“Y-yes Master. Won’t disobey”

Tony smiled and patted the boy’s stomach. He pushed Bucky’s legs up, bending him into position.

Bucky whimpered and mewled when he felt his Master’s lips on his soft, inner thigh. His caged penis throbbed uncomfortably against the metal holding, willing his physical arousal down. Tony moved his lip to the cage, and cruelly licked up and down the length, making Bucky cry out.

Steve, not able to restrain himself in the distance anymore, sat down near Bucky’s head and shushed him with a sloppy kiss.

Tony worked his way down to the boy’s beautiful, pink hole and licked around the rim.

“Shh, Bucky,” Steve whispered on his lips when the boy began making pitiful noises. “You don’t like the cage, we know. Your nice little cock wants to get excited, but it can’t.”

“M-m-master…”

Steve brought his hand down on his own erection, and fisted it slowly. Watching Bucky like this made him impatient, when all he wanted to do was rut into him.

Tony slipped his tongue into Bucky, but before Bucky could shoot up out of position in surprise, Steve forcefully held him back down, causing Bucky to whimper back tears.

Tony looked back up, slight concern flittering across his face.

“What don’t you like cub?”

Bucky curled his head down to look at Tony with eyes filled with unshed tears.

“I-it f-feels strange.” He said with a confused pout.

Steve and Tony looked at each other. Steve arched his eyebrows, while Tony sported a small smile.

“I don’t even think he’s trying to be cute. He just is,” Steve said, rubbing Bucky’s shoulders as the boy wiggled a bit in the hold.

“I know it feels strange kiddo, but you’re being so good. Such a good little boy.”

Tony continued to thrust his tongue into Bucky, drawing the occasional groan from the young slave. Bucky eventually relaxed in Steve’s arms, though his thighs were quivering.

“Tony hurry up,” Steve said with a small whine in his voice.

Tony lifted his head and grinned.

“Hand me the lube.”

Steve reached over to the bedside for the lube, and tossed it to Tony.

Putting a generous amount on his fingers, he tossed it back to Steve.

“Have our little plaything slick up your cock.”

Steve put lube on Bucky’s hand and brought it to his penis.

“Put it all over my cock, cub.”

Bucky hesitantly rubbed the slippery liquid onto his Master, and startled in surprise when it caused the older man to grunt loudly.

Steve pushed into Bucky’s hand, closing his eyes as pleasure washed over him.

Tony worked his fingers into the boy, making sure to hold his pelvis down so he wouldn’t move away from the touches.

Bucky whined in discomfort, and screamed when his brunet Master began thrusting multiple fingers in and out of him.

“I’m sure it’s good enough Tony. Let me at him,” Steve begged.

Tony clucked his tongue. “So needy.”

He acquiesced anyway and moved away from Bucky so that Steve could get to his prize.

“Hold on Steve,” Tony said moving to a drawer.

He grabbed their video camera, and moved back to the bed.

Steve watched, his mouth parted in disbelief.

“Really?”

“You don’t want to? Frankly I liked your suggestion,” Tony smirked.

“Let’s try it. Maybe it’ll be good,” Steve said.

Tony smiled and kissed Steve.

“Go on. Take him,” He said, turning on the video camera.

Steve moved to the end of the bed, and positioned himself over the smaller boy. Bucky looked slightly terrified, but he wasn’t screaming yet. Which was good.

Steve pressed his cock against their slave’s hole, and watched as Tony moved around with the camera to get the ideal angle.

Slowly, Steve pushed himself in. He watched in complete ecstasy as the boy underneath him gripped onto the bed sheets tighter and willed tears away.

“Shhh…” Steve moaned. “It’s okay baby. You’re being such a good boy. Such a good slut for your Masters.”

“How does he feel?” Tony asked.

“So. fucking. tight,” Steve breathed, finally bottoming out.

He rubbed Bucky’s stomach to be comforting, though the younger boy looked like he was holding his breath.

“Breathe out cub. Don’t hold your breath,” Tony said.

Bucky let out all the air he was holding in, feeling the pressure on his stomach ease as he did so. However, the action also caused him to register the amount of discomfort he was in.

Steve began thrusting at a slow pace, his gentleness surprising Tony. Steve was the more aggressive one. It was one of the reasons they bought a pet. Not because Tony couldn’t handle it, but because Tony wasn’t as submissive as he knew Steve wanted. Tony wanted a submissive too, and Steve was clearly anything but. They both needed someone incredibly obedient. Despite their wants and needs, the two were still perfect for each other. Bucky is what made their marriage even more ideal.

Bucky was keening and moving around, but Steve had effectively gripped the boy’s wrists above his head.

“When we train him more, he’ll be able to hold himself open for you,” Tony commented.

“Fuck. He’ll be able to please us in a lot of other ways once we train him more.”

Steve quickened his pace. The beast Tony knew so well was finally emerging. Bucky began screaming as Steve moved into him with sharp, deepening jerks. He moved Bucky’s wrists into one of his hands, while he used his other to cover Bucky’s mouth.

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Steve’s voice was laced with heightened arousal.

Tony groaned, sitting down at the edge of the bed moving the camera between Bucky’s strained face and Steve’s cock jack hammering in and out of the slave. He pulled his own cock out and began fisting himself.

With time, Bucky’s screams died down and were replaced by breathy moans. Steve released his mouth, and Bucky continued to moan more.

“M-master it feels…” He clenched his eyes shut as Steve continued his brutal pace.

“Does it feel better now, cub?” Steve asked.

“Y-yes.”

“I’m going to let go of your wrists. Will you be a good boy and keep them above your head?”

Bucky whined out his agreement, too far gone to form words. Steve let his wrists go, and grabbed onto Bucky’s hips in a punishing grip. Without warning, he slammed into the boy with harder jabs that he knew were hitting his cub’s sweet spot.

Bucky cried out in pleasure, cursing the contraption that was locked onto his penis. He wanted the release he felt earlier.

Tony began fisting himself harder, seeing Bucky had realized his dilemma.

Steve looked over and smiled at his husband. “That turns you on a lot, doesn’t it?”

“Cock cages are definitely something we’re going to be playing with more,” was all Tony said.

Steve dragged his cock in and out, feeling close. Bucky unknowingly began to clench his hole around Steve, as his whines and whimpers escalated.

“Fuck Tony. He’s perfect. Don’t cum yet. I want you to have him after me. See what if feels like to have such a compliant little boy under you.”

Tony growled out, and firmly held the base of his cock to keep from coming. He focused the camera on Bucky’s hole, as it continued to clench and unclench as Steve tore into it.

Steve moved his mouth down to Bucky’s pliant lips, and kissed him hard as his cock began to twitch in the boy.

He sat up again for leverage, and with one last thrust his entire body shuddered as his cum steadily began flowing into Bucky.

Tony zoomed the camera in as Steve used his cock to push in the cum that dribbled out and around Bucky’s rim. He moved the camera up to Steve’s blissful face and across Bucky’s shaking and wrecked body that was denied release.

Tony’s camera continued to follow Steve, as Steve worked his lips up Bucky’s chest and to the pulse on the boy’s neck.

“Your life is ours now,” Steve whispered before he bit roughly onto the pulse, keeping his cock plugged in the boy.

“Yes Master,” Bucky gasped out. “Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is the worst! I wrote an extra installment of TPW a couple of weeks ago but I didn't like it much, so I deleted it. I'm still working on something for that series, but I'm also really busy with school so it may take time for me to add more to it. 
> 
> Luckily, I'm not experiencing writer's block for Red Sun. I don't know how much more of this story I'm going to write, but there will be more than just this. Update times will vary, since I'm so busy with school. But there will be more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I've been gone for too long! But I'm back now!
> 
> Warning (as always): Dark fic is dark. Twisted author is twisted. Also non-con, non-con, non-con.  
> This chapter is especially really dark with OOC everyone. Steve and Tony are cruel, though they are kind in some ways.  
> Bucky also doesn't understand half the things happening to him. And he's a minor !!!
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd (I'll correct mistakes as I see them!)

When Steve pulled out of Bucky, a string of his cum followed. Bucky whimpered at the sudden extraction, his swollen hole gaping.

“Don’t worry cub. It’s my turn now,” Tony told him, barely having the self-control to set the camera up on a tri-pod for the rest of the recording.  “I’ll fill that needy hole right up.”

Steve lazily began to flick his cock on Bucky’s lips, smearing it with his cum.

“Stick your tongue out and lick,” Steve demanded.

Bucky complied and began to move his tongue around the head of Steve’s flaccid cock.

“Trying to get hard again?” Tony inquired as he positioned himself at the end of the bed.

Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s hair tightly with one hand while he pried open the young boy’s mouth with the other. He wasted no time in thrusting his cock in and out as the boy choked. Steve was absolutely feral at this point.

Tony shook his head, amused, and began playing with a glob of Steve’s cum that began leaking out of Bucky. He stuck the tip of his cock into Bucky shallowly, trying to get the thick fluids back inside.

“Oh man, Steve. You wrecked him good. His rim looks irritated.”

Steve grunted, and shoved into Bucky’s mouth faster.

“Good. A mark of ownership. Isn’t that right, Bucky?” Steve asked, pulling out briefly so that the boy could respond.

“Yes Master,” he panted, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes because of the assault on his throat.

“Does it hurt, baby?” Tony asked.

“A l-little.”

“Do you think my cock will help?”

It was a silly question. If anything, it would only make it hurt more. But Bucky picked up on the game his new Master was playing, and as a good slave, he played along too.

“Y-yes Master. Please.”

Tony beamed at him, and bent down to kiss the red, cum-painted hole. He then positioned his cock, waiting for Steve to gag the slave again.

When Bucky began sucking his husband again like a good boy, Tony thrust into him in one stroke, groaning in delight.

Bucky screamed around Steve’s cock, but Steve just continued to thrust faster, feeling his cock begin to harden again.

Tony matched Steve’s thrusts, and quickly moved in and out of Bucky at a punishing pace. He was already on edge, so he knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Fuck sweet boy,” Tony panted. “You’re being so good for us.”

Bucky made continuous whining noises around Steve. He was incredibly sensitive now and his Master’s cock felt rough and raw inside him. The fact that he was still unable to come made the sex even more uncomfortable.

“Fuck, go harder Tony,” Steve said, loving the vibrations on his cock from Bucky’s throaty pleas.

Tony did, slamming himself into Bucky ruthlessly. Steve moaned gratefully when Bucky’s screeches became louder.

Steve eventually pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth, and rested against the headboard. Bucky, now without anything gagging him, became extremely more vocal.

Tony momentarily stopped his movements so that Steve could pull Bucky into a sitting positing against his chest. Steve nuzzled the young boy’s neck, hushing him with gentle kisses on his nape and shoulder.

“Good little boys get rewarded, and you’re being so good right now,” Steve whispered to Bucky, rutting his erection into the small of boy's back.

Bucky made anxious noises, and began squirming in his Master’s lap. He could be a good boy. He always was.

Tony bent Bucky’s legs up to gain access again, and Steve helped by folding the slave’s knees back to his chest.

“Beautiful,” Tony admired.

He plunged his cock back into the tight heat presented before him, and continued to pound out all the wicked, sexual aggression that had built up from before they had a slave. It felt as though a darkness that Tony had locked away within himself was finally free, and he wondered if his husband felt the same way.

“Tony, baby,” Steve spoke up.

Tony glanced up to Steve, his eyes dangerously dark with lust.

“What do you need me to do to make this better for you?” Steve asked.

“It’s already pretty damn good,” Tony groaned, pushing into the whining boy beneath him at a new angle. “I have my hot as hell husband pinning down a pretty little slave boy for me to fuck into. Hard.”

Steve laughed.

“What I _meant_ was if you wanted me to bring out some of your toys.  What about that small dagger Grant presented you with on your birthday?”

Bucky was frozen in fear. Why would they use a dagger? Hadn’t he been well behaved?

“Oh god,” Tony moaned at the memory,  gripping onto Bucky's flesh painfully tight as he considered Steve’s offer.

During Tony’s birthday blow out, Phil and Clint’s slave, Grant, had come crawling to him with a wrapped present in his hands. When Tony opened it to reveal the dagger, Grant told him that his Masters were giving Grant over for the night so that Tony and Steve can use him to try out the new toy.

Both Clint and Phil knew Tony’s fascination with edge play. Grant didn’t get off on it at first, his screams filling the bedroom quickly, but as the night went on, both Steve and Tony made the boy cum many times just from the blade touching his skin alone.

“So?” Steve asked again, pinching a trembling Bucky’s nipples.

Bucky cried out, and Tony pushed into him harder before leaning down to lick the abused flesh.

“Maybe not tonight. He's too inexperienced.”

Bucky sighed in relief, and closed his eyes as his Master continued to use him.

“Fair point,” Steve said, leaning forward to capture Tony’s lips. 

Tony smiled and kissed him back intensely. 

It was wet and rough. The closer Tony tried getting to Steve, the further he pushed into the little boy between them. Steve sucked on Tony’s bottom lip, as his hand roamed to where Tony’s cock was sunk into Bucky’s hole. He traced Bucky’s stretched rim for a while, trying to push his fingertips in alongside Tony's cock.

Tony grunted, poking his tongue into Steve's warm mouth when he felt Steve's finger pushing into their cub. Tony pounded into Bucky incessantly, encouraging Steve to go in deeper.

Bucky mewled and cried into Tony's shoulder, shaking in both discomfort and pleasure.

Steve eventually took his fingers out, and rubbed the wetness onto their little boy's beautiful ass.

"Spank him for me? Please?" Tony asked, breaking from the kiss and out of breath.

Steve smiled sweetly. He petted Bucky's flesh affectionately, before spanking him hard.

Bucky gasped out in surprise, and clenched onto Tony's cock reflexively as he felt the sting of his Master's hand.

"Oooh fuck yea," Tony shouted, throwing his head back.

"This good for you, baby?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony, aroused beyond belief, attacked Steve's mouth again.

The couple was far gone.

Tony rutted into Bucky with a fury, while Steve never stopped his punishing hand.

Bucky felt like he was close to passing out, his entire body feeling sore.

Steve parted with Tony briefly.

“Flip him over. Want my cum in his mouth.”

Bucky felt Tony’s cock leave him, and whined.

“Don’t worry babe. You’re going to get it again,” Tony reassured, flipping the boy over.

Steve grabbed the boy’s hair and shoved his throbbing member into the presented mouth.

Tony tore into Bucky again, nice and rough. He picked up where Steve last left off, and spanked the slave with every thrust.

Bucky began mewling around Steve, confused about his feelings. His Masters' were far from gentle with him, but part of that is what made it good. Really good.

“Mm, I think he likes that,” Steve smirked to Tony.

Tony smirked back and smacked the boy harder.

"Oh yeah? You like that cub?"

Steve yanked the boy's head back, away from his dick. He studied Bucky's eyes which were glazed over.

"Oh he definitely likes it rough. Perfect little thing isn't he?"

Steve put Bucky's mouth back on his cock, and watch as Tony continued to spank and fuck their baby boy.

“Almost there, baby," Tony told Steve.

“Want to come together?”

“Mmm, definitely,” Tony responded.  “Let me take his cage off since he’s been so good for us ”

Steve nodded in support, and Tony removed the dreaded contraption much to Bucky’s relief.

“Such a good boy, aren't you?” Tony cooed, nuzzling and nipping at Bucky’s back while rubbing the burning flesh on his ass. “You can come with us. Would you like that?”

Tony shoved into him balls deep, and hit Bucky's sweet spot.

“Oh— _oh—oohh-oooohh_ ” Bucky cried around Steve.

"That's right baby. Let me feel your screams," Steve said, angling his hips higher.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and used his other hand to play with the slave’s untouched cock. Bucky jerked and whimpered in pleasure.

“Oh Tony. Fuck. He just tightened his mouth around me. I think he likes your touch,” Steve breathed. “So close. C’mon boy. Suck harder.”

Tony squeezed Bucky’s dripping cock, and began to wring him out.

He felt Bucky’s pre-orgasmic shudder and the slave's hole constricted onto Tony’s cock in a vice grip.

“Steve, I’m about to--!”

“Fuuuck, fuck, fuck”

“Shit! Just a few more--” Tony warned, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Steve was ready, and pushed Bucky’s head all the way down into his crotch, gagging the boy. The slave’s nose was pressed into his Master’s hard abs, making it difficult to breathe.

Steve only had eyes for Tony at the moment though.

He watched Tony thrust in _one, two, three_ more times before he noticed the familiar lustful, glint in his husband’s eye.

Steve ground his hips up into Bucky’s face, feeling his cock rest pleasantly in the boy’s throat, and both he and Tony came together with loud growls. Tony continued to strip Bucky’s cock as he spurted into him, and it only took a few jerks before Bucky wailed and spilled into the sheets below him.

Steve kissed Tony's sweaty face all over, breathing heavily with him.

Bucky felt his Masters’ creamy fluid enter him at both ends, and closed his eyes from exhaustion. He swallowed his Master's cum readily, though he felt some of it leave the corners of his mouth.

Steve looked down at his boy, pleased. He wiped the corners of Bucky's lips and rubbed the cum into the boy's shoulders.

Bucky knew he did good. His Masters found their pleasure in him and they rewarded him by letting him find pleasure too.

Tony continued to pump his semen into the boy.

“That was…indescribable,” Tony said. “And we get to fucking keep him too. We _own_ him, Steve. God I can’t wait to get a collar for him,” Tony dragged his softening cock in and out of Bucky a few more times, while sucking the mark Steve left on the boy’s neck earlier.

“And the video! Fuck, I can wait to watch it!” Tony exclaimed like an over-excited child, thrusting back in particularly hard. 

Bucky sobbed out onto Steve’s cock, all his nerves sensitive now.

“Mm,” Steve agreed, giving his husband a hazy and indulgent grin.

Steve pulled himself out of the boy, and rested Bucky’s head on his upper thigh. He watched as Tony continued to play with their pet for a bit longer. 

When Tony's member softened completely, he switched to using his fingers and tongue, stretching Bucky's cum-filled hole just to relish in the power he had over the slave.

Bucky moaned and wailed into Steve's thigh the entire time, wearing himself out even more. Both his Masters ignored him though.

“Gag and plug him?” Tony asked once his desires were sated 20 minutes later.

“Rub some of that healing salve that we bought on his hole, and put some on the tip of a plug so we can get it inside of him too,” Steve said. “We’ll gag him after dinner.”

Tony smirked. “You think he’s hungry after taking your load?”

Steve chuckled, and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair fondly.

“Hm. Maybe we can restrict him to a cum only diet. Would you like that, sweetheart?” Steve addressed the sleepy boy playfully.

“Yes Master. Whatever pleases you,” Bucky replied, his voice cloudy and far away.

Steve groaned at the words.

“The scary thing is that we can make him do it too,” Tony said, a bit more somber.

Steve nodded.

“We can make him do anything and everything, baby. But we won’t deny him basic necessities, like food.” Steve’s hands were still gently playing with Bucky’s hair. “Did you hear that darling? You don’t have to worry about being starved, or cold, or sleep-deprived. We take care of what’s ours.”

When Bucky just nodded, pressing his face deeper into Steve’s thigh, Steve spoke up again.

“Don’t fall asleep yet sweet boy. We need to eat still.”

Bucky jerked up instantaneously on the bed and cried out in pain when his sore muscles strained because of the quick movements.

Tony and Steve looked at each other in alarm, and looked back at Bucky, who was now trying his best to prostrate himself onto the floor.

“I-I’m s-s-so sorry, Masters,” he trembled violently. “I didn’t—I didn’t mean to fall asleep. If you show me the kitchen, I p-promise I can have something made for both of you quickly. I can make soup, or roasted c-chicken or—or whatever you want. P-please. I didn’t mean to forget my duties and be—be so bad. P-Please don’t beat me.”

“Oh fuck sweetheart,” Tony let out under his breath. He rushed to Bucky’s side to make sure he didn’t injure himself with the rapid movements.  

“You didn’t do anything wrong. We’re not going to punish you. Master Steve meant that we _all_ haven’t eaten yet, _including_ you. He didn’t mean to make you think that we expected you to cook us something. We’re going to go out to eat with our friends and their slave, anyway. They’re dying to meet you.”

Steve climbed off the bed and kneeled next to Bucky.

“I didn’t mean to scare you baby,” He said, pulling the slave into his chest for a hug. “You’ve been nothing but good ever since we got you and you haven’t done a thing wrong. Besides, I cook the meals around here. That won’t change, unless you want to learn from me. Even then, it won’t be one of your duties. We’re going to go over your responsibilities tomorrow. For tonight, we just want you to relax and keep being our sweet, little boy. Can you do that?”

Bucky was still slightly panicked, but managed to calm down significantly in his Master’s arms. He curled up into the warm, gentle embrace and felt a kiss on the top of his head.

“I can do that, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? 
> 
> This is probably the darkest thing I've written.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut in this chapter. Instead, I decided to move forward with the plot. The introduction of the Phil/Clint/Grant trio is important, because they serve as a contrast to the Steve/Tony/Bucky trio. Grant is an important player in this story, so this chapter is a bit centered on him.
> 
> It's actually pretty fucked up, but a lot of this story is I guess :P You'll either hate it, or be open to it. 
> 
> Also the POV in this chapter is still third person, but it's kind of sloppy because it switches to third person limited in Bucky's POV and third person limited in Grant's POV. I hope that's not too distracting. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Food issues (starvation, food denial), abuse of all sorts (physical, mental)
> 
> Other warnings: OOC everyone, slavery
> 
> unbeta'd

Steve and Tony walked into the restaurant all dressed up.  Steve was wearing a maroon, button down shirt with a sports jacket while Tony was wearing a dark brown sweater with tan slacks.

Bucky didn’t have any of his own clothes yet.

He thought that they’d make him go bare, but the restaurant apparently had a policy where even slaves had to be clothed.

Tony tried to look for something that would fit Bucky, but everything was too big. Eventually, they just put him in a navy button down, tucked it into a pair of slacks, and tightened the slacks as much as they could with a belt. 

Bucky thanked them sincerely for their kindness. He had only ever worn tattered clothing and never thought his Masters would let him wear something so nice.  

Steve was holding Bucky firmly by the waist, as they approached the host stand. Bucky thought he was supposed to crawl, but his Masters told him not to.

The host took them to their reserved table. Phil, Clint and Grant were already there. Grant was sitting in the chair between Phil and Clint and kept his head down even after the other trio approached.

Grant was Phil and Clint’s slave for about five years now. When they first got him, the boy was defiant to no end. But it only took a couple of days in Phil and Clint’s custody for Grant to understand the relationship between disobedience and pain.

His Masters used extreme measures of correction and most of them were physical.  Grant was rarely defiant now. There were times when his fiery attitude from before would slip through, but Phil and Clint didn’t care too much. After all, they bought Grant knowing he was a rebellious little thing. They got off on breaking him in.

Steve and Tony didn’t mind Phil and Clint’s methods. Beating a slave to a pulp and starving them was normal. If that was what Phil and Clint believed in, then who were Steve and Tony to interfere?  Though they wouldn’t starve Bucky, Steve and Tony were pretty sadistic too in other aspects.

“Hey guys,” Steve greeted, smiling brightly. “This is Bucky.”

Bucky looked at the group timidly, fighting the urge to hide behind his Masters.

“Whoa. Very nice,” Clint admired. “He’s beautiful. A shame we can’t see him under the clothes he’s drowning in.”

Tony laughed. "Should have chosen a different restaurant then, huh?"

Phil smiled. “He's absolutely lovely. Have you tried him out yet?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said. “Best fucking thing ever. I don’t know why we waited so long to get a slave.”

“We kept telling you,” Clint said.

Steve sat Bucky down opposite to Grant, while he and Tony sat on both sides of him.

Bucky squirmed in his chair in discomfort. His butt was still smarting from earlier and his Masters had also put a large plug in him. 

“Maybe our beautiful boys can have a play date. I’d love to see Grant top him,” Steve said.

“Mm. That would be nice. Maybe when Grant has been especially good to deserve a treat like using your slave,” Phil said.

“You know Steve likes to spoil your boy,” Tony grinned.

Bucky looked at the other slave who was still looking down. He hair was beautifully dark, and his frame was a bit larger. He looked a few years older than Bucky too—20? Maybe 21? The guy could easily pin Bucky down if he wanted to. Bucky shuddered, not sure if from pleasure or fear at the thought of having Grant plow into him while their Masters watched.

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve addressed Grant specifically, craning his neck down to get a look at the boy. "You haven't even said hello to us."

“He won’t be speaking tonight,” Phil said.

“Oh?” Tony asked surprised. "Is he in trouble?"

Clint was rubbing the back of the slave’s neck, half as a soothing gesture and half as a possessive one.

"He's been very naughty, actually," Clint said.

Bucky looked at Grant even closer now, and noticed that the boy was trembling in his seat. He also recognized the absolute fear overpowering his fellow slave. The shallow breaths, the nervous arms crossed tightly around his stomach...

“Grant, look up,” Phil instructed.

When Grant did, Bucky audibly gasped.

The dark haired boy had a black eye, a split lip, and a severely bruised cheek. His neck showed signs of strangulation; splotches of red and purple peaked out from under the leather collar.

“Oh Grant,” Steve said, disappointed. “What did he do?”

“I’ll allow him to tell you,” Phil said. The man's anger was still evident. “Go on, boy."

Grant opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again finding it hard to say anything. Tears threatened to spill, and his throat dried up.

Steve and Tony waited patiently, and Bucky was internally begging this guy to say _something_ before he angered his Masters again.

“I-I yelled at a guest, sir,” Grant spoke quietly. His words were dripping with remorse.

“You what?” Tony asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Not just any guest,” Clint spoke up, tightening his hand on Grant’s neck, causing the boy to whimper.  “Fury.”

“You’re joking,” Steve said. “What on earth possessed you to do something like that you ridiculous boy?”

Grant began to sob.

Steve was always kind to him, bringing him a piece of chocolate whenever he visited. Grant always looked forward to seeing him. But right now, everyone was angry at him. Even the new kid at the table would probably distance himself from Grant to avoid getting in trouble just by association.

“Grant’s younger brother, Henry, was recently sold into Fury's harem. We had them over for dinner two nights ago, and Henry had shown up looking absolutely ruined. Grant took quite an issue with it and forgot his place,” Phil said, glaring at his young boy. 

Bucky watched as Grant curled into himself in the seat. The absolute regret etched onto the older boy’s face broke his heart. He wished that Grant’s Masters would forgive him already, because he knew the fear and guilt was eating the slave up.

He empathized. 

Just then, the waiter came over with an expensive bottle of wine.

“I hope you two don’t mind,” Phil said. “I thought we’d celebrate your purchase.”

“Oh god no,” Tony laughed. “Bring on the drinks.”

After that, it was almost as if everyone forgot about the shaking and abused Grant just sitting there.

Bucky didn’t though.

He continued to watch the other boy as their Masters drank wine and spoke with each other. There was still a hand on Grant's neck, and the boy continued to look down into his lap. His breathing was heavier now, and he flinched a few times at any sudden movements as if expecting to be hit some more. 

When it came time to order food, Bucky noticed that Grant stopped breathing completely. Bucky recognized that face. It was the face every slave had when the promise of food was near. When was the last time Grant had eaten? Bucky’s concern for the slave surprised him. He himself hadn't eaten for a few days, but he knew that his Masters were going to order him something, or at least let him eat off their plates, because of their earlier promise. 

But Grant? When it came to Grant, Bucky wasn’t so sure. 

Grant licked his cut lip nervously as everyone began ordering food.

_A steak for Steve, lobster for Tony, soup for Bucky, steak for Phil, chicken for Clint, and....and..._

Grant's heart sunk when he didn't hear anything being ordered for him. Tears began to wash down his face anew, but everyone kept on ignoring him. He hadn't been allowed to eat ever since the incident, but thought that he would be able to tonight since he was allowed to come to the restaurant. 

When the food actually came, he clenched his eyes shut tightly just so he didn't have to see it. The action pained his injured eye, but the smell of the food hit him worse than any beating he'd ever gotten. He felt the pains in his stomach sharpen even more, and clutched onto himself tighter.

Once given permission, Bucky dug into his soup dish. Soup was the only thing his starved stomach could handle right now. He started eating it reluctantly, afraid that his new Masters were going to laugh at any moment like it was all a big joke and take it away from him.  When they didn’t, he began eating quickly, feeling the tasty warm liquid fill his stomach up so completely for the first time in forever.

He caught Grant peeking up at him a few times. Well, the boy wasn’t really looking at him more than he was looking at Bucky's soup. But whenever Bucky caught his eye, Grant quickly looked down again.

“Phil, Clint,” Steve spoke up when he noticed Grant eyeing Bucky's dish for the third time.

Grant froze and cowered, thinking that he was going to be punished for looking at the other slave's food.

“At least let him sip on some water. This is supposed to be a celebration," Steve said instead.

It was a small kindness, but it meant the world to Grant. To his surprise, his Master Clint actually acquiesced and pushed over a small glass of water in front of him.

Phil turned to him, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Sip on it. You chug it, and I extend your punishment. Understand?”

Grant swallowed hard. “Yes Master. Thank you Master.”

“Don’t thank me. Thank Steve.”

Grant looked across the table.

“T-thank you sir.”

Steve merely nodded and went back to his meal.

Grant took the glass of water in his shaky hands and took one sip before putting it back down. It tasted so good that it took everything in him to not down it. The one sip did nothing for his dry throat, but he hoped that time would permit him to eventually finish the entire glass.

Bucky had finished his soup. He was warm and content and the only thing he really wanted to do now was sleep.  Tony watched as their young boy’s eyes became heavy.  He pulled Bucky into his lap, so that the boy could rest on his shoulder.

“We wore him out earlier,” Steve explained to Phil and Clint, wiping his mouth with a napkin and pushing his empty dish away.  “Poor kid’s exhausted."

“That’s a shame. We were thinking we could all go back to ours for some coffee,” Clint said.

Steve looked at Tony, who just nodded his head.

"That doesn't sound bad."

“That sounds great actually,” Steve said. “We’ll just let our boy sleep in a bit tomorrow.”

"Good. We don't see you two enough," Phil said.

"And we'll get to see your boy fully back at our place," Clint grinned.

Steve laughed. 

"We actually can't wait to show him off a bit."

Bucky shivered in Tony's embrace. After observing Grant, Phil and Clint scared him.

Tony whispered to him privately, rubbing the teenager's ass firmly enough for Bucky to gasp.

"Sweet boy. I can't wait for them to see all of you. Let them touch you, maybe even fuck you, hm? Tell me you want that. Tell me."

Grant watched the exchange through his lashes. Bucky buried himself into his Master's arms and whispered something back into the man's ear.

He wanted that. He wanted to be forgiven so that his Masters would hold him gently and give him kind touches again. If he could go back in time, he'd stop himself from screaming at the man who owned his brother. When it happened, all he thought about was how he always protected Henry before he was a slave. Seeing his brother limp through his Masters' front door made Grant see red. He didn't think. _He just didn't think_.

It didn't take long to cover the bill, and before Grant knew it, he was being hauled up to leave.

He looked back at his glass of water sadly.

It was still mostly full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Clint and Phil are cruel and strict. It was briefly mentioned in the first chapter, but now you kind of get a sense of it.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Summer! Finals are over, so hurrah! 
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll try to correct them as I see them.

Steve, Tony, and Bucky had parted from their friends, and were on their way to Phil and Clint’s apartment to continue the evening.

Phil wrapped Grant close to his side as they walked back to their own car. He gently kissed the boy’s temple, which almost brought tears to the slave’s eyes.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at Tony and Bucky earlier,” Phil said. “You want kindness now.”

“Master, I-” Grant started to defend himself.

“You’re not in trouble for looking at them pup,” Clint said, rubbing the nape of Grant’s neck. “Or for wanting your punishment to end.”

When they finally made it to the car, Clint pushed the boy front first onto the hood and pressed up behind him. Grant felt his Master’s erection rub into the curve of his ass as the pressure on his back made it difficult for him to breathe. He wheezed out, but Clint kept him down hard.

Phil leaned onto the side of the hood, calm and collected, watching Grant struggle to breathe. There weren’t many people in the parking lot, but the few that were didn’t even give them a second glance.

“Are you sorry for what you did when Director Fury came over?” Phil asked.

“Yes Master,” Grant gasped out.

Clint rolled his hips and moaned. He tore Grant’s trousers off, revealing their slave’s beautifully bruised bottom. They had caned him hard that morning. Clint rolled his hips again and smacked the boy’s ass, eliciting a hiss from Grant.

“How sorry are you?” Clint asked, as he continued to hump the boy.

Phil watched both his lover and his slave, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips.

“I-I’ll do anything for forgiveness,” Grant cried, tears of regret washing over his face again. “I messed up. I won’t embarrass you like that again. P-please believe me. Please, Please, Please.”

“Shhh, shhh,” Phil leaned down to kiss the boy’s head. “We believe you. Because if you ever do something like that again, we’ll keep you in the complex basement for weeks on. Are we perfectly clear little boy?”

“Yes Master,” Grant hiccupped in fear.

“Now. If you treat our guests tonight with the utmost respect, Clint and I will feed you. But Steve and Tony must be completely satisfied. Not even one reprimand. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes Master.”

“Good boy. That’s our good little pup,” Phil cooed.

“Want me to get him nice and slick for them boss?” Clint smirked.

Phil chuckled, and kissed Clint.

“Make it quick. They’ll be wondering where we’ve gotten off to.”

Clint released his engorged cock from his fly and didn’t even bother prepping the slave with any of his fingers. He removed the boy’s plug and took him hard and fast in deep, jerky thrusts.

Phil covered the boy’s mouth to muffle the screams. They didn’t need a ticket for causing a disturbance.

“C’mon baby. Push back,” Clint panted.

Grant began to move with his Master, and it didn’t take long for Clint to release a thick clot of his cum into the boy. Phil took his hand away from Grant’s mouth to hear the whines as Clint pushed his finger into the slave to make sure his walls were adequately coated.

“Your Master’s spend will serve as lube tonight,” Phil told Grant.  “You won’t need anything else.”

Clint pushed the plug back in and licked the back of Grant’s ear as he rubbed his softening cock between the boy’s thighs.

Phil combed Clint’s sweat soaked hair back and kissed his husband’s forehead.

“Sated, sweetheart?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Clint breathed out, smacking Grant’s ass three more times before lifting himself off the boy and zipping himself up.

Grant jerked up and wailed because of the assault and Phil backhanded him in response. He grabbed Grant by the hair and shoved him to his knees at Clint’s feet.

“Don’t be naughty. You take what is given to you,” Phil growled. “Thank your Master for his cum.”

Grant shuddered and kissed Clint’s shoes all over.

“Thank you Master.”

//

Steve and Tony let themselves into Clint and Phil’s apartment by using a spare key they owned for emergencies. Phil said that it was alright and they should make themselves feel at home. They settled down in the living room as Bucky kneeled between Steve’s legs.

“Strip off your clothes, darling. You and Grant will serve as our entertainment tonight, and I can assure you that neither of you will need any clothing for that,” Tony said.

Bucky whimpered half in arousal and half in fear, and obediently began to strip. Steve folded and tucked the clothes away before he roughly rubbed his thumbs over the boy’s nipples.

“I would like to get him a few piercings. I saw a very nice spiked ring at the slave shop we went to a few days ago. Those would bite him beautifully on these pretty pink nipples. We should make an appointment,” Steve said.

Bucky let out a low moan, and tilted his head down in submission.

“Hmm, I think he likes the idea,” Tony said. “I’ll make a call. Have someone come over to the mansion. I would like him to be readily accessible for a fucking afterwards.”

“They do have stalls for that at the parlor,” Steve said.

“Those are filthy.”

Steve chuckled. He never entirely got used to marrying someone who came from money and demanded the absolute best. It was nice though.

The door the apartment opened, and the other trio arrived.

“Already been fucked boy?” Tony asked Grant, noticing the boy’s nakedness.

“You may answer direct questions for the remainder of the night,” Phil said, starting a pot of coffee in the kitchen.

Grant walked over and kneeled at Tony’s feet.

“Yes sir. Master Clint fucked me.”

Clint sat down looking pleased with himself.

“Oh yeah? In the car” Steve asked.

“On the hood of the car sir. In the parking lot at the restaurant.”

Tony petted the boy’s head, and Grant leaned into the touch.

"Mmm, just couldn't wait, could he? I noticed how horny he was all night."

Clint laughed. "Can you blame me?"

“Grant, how about you take Bucky into the bedroom to prepare a little dance for us.” Steve said, rubbing Bucky’s shoulders. “I mean, if that’s alright with Phil and Clint.”

“By all means, use our boy however you like. I wouldn’t mind seeing them dance for us,” Clint said.

Grant stood up swiftly, and Steve motioned Bucky to stand and go with the other slave.

//

Grant held Bucky’s hand as he dragged the younger boy into the bedroom.

“Uh, you can sit on the mat on the floor. I’m not allowed on the bed without permission,” he told Bucky quietly. “I’ll get the costumes and make-up.”

“Costumes and make-up?” Bucky inquired.

“When they said dancing, they meant the art of Helios. Helios and Selene now that it's the two of us.”

“Helios and Selene?” Bucky asked confused.

“Sun and moon,” Grant responded. “It’s an erotic dance, usually done with costume and make-up. I’ll teach you, don’t worry.”

Grant hurriedly got everything he needed from the large chest that was kept at the end of the bed, not sure how long he had to get ready.

Bucky watched the other slave move around, opting to stand against the wall instead of sitting. He noticed how bruised Grant was. Not just his face, but his entire body also. He was moving around with a small limp, and his butt was an alarming shade of red with dark welts. 

Bucky stopped his thorough observation when Grant approached him again.

The costumes weren’t clothing, more than they were golden chains to be worn on the ankles, wrists, arms, and hips. Grant quickly fastened the cold metal onto Bucky, who shivered when they came into contact.

“It looks good,” Grant admired. The chain on the other slave’s hips fell snug above his caged cock.

They both sat down cross-legged on the floor, as Grant took out a stick of kohl from the make-up box.

“Close your eyes for a sec?”

Bucky complied and Grant expertly began to line Bucky’s eyes.

“So how long have you lived here?” Bucky asked.

“Five years.”

“Do you get…beaten often?”

Grant pursed his lips.

“I’m sorry! That was prying, I’m sorry,” Bucky quickly said.

“It's okay,” Grant quietly assured the young boy. He still didn’t answer the question though. “All done. I would usually add color to the cheeks, but your face is already boyish and pink.”

Grant stood up and led Bucky to the en-suite bathroom to look in the mirror. Bucky gawked at his appearance. The chains and kohl made him look very exotic

“If they don’t like it, I’ll take the blame of course. So don’t worry,” Grant softly told him, starting to put his own make-up on.

“I think they’ll like it,” Bucky responded, wanting to ease Grant’s own worry about potentially getting punished.

Grant gave Bucky a small smile, and put kohl on the eye that wasn’t bruised.

“Does…” Grant started to ask, but stopped himself.

“What? Ask me,” Bucky insisted.

“Does it look weird on just one eye? I would put it on the other, but it still hurts. If it looks weird though, I’ll have to.”

Bucky studied Grant’s face and bit his lip. It felt very wrong to say that putting kohl on the bruised eye was unnecessary because it was already so dark and black that the eyeliner wouldn’t even show. But it was true.

“It looks fine,” is all Bucky said.

Grant nodded, and added blush to his cheeks. Afterwards, he put chains on himself.

“Ok. Let me quickly teach you some movements. I can’t teach you the entire dance, so if you get nervous out there, just look to me and I’ll guide you.”

“Will we get in trouble if we mess up?” Bucky asked worriedly.

“We won’t mess up. And if they’re unhappy for any reason, I’ll take the blame like I said.”

Grant didn’t want to worry the new slave. Truth is, he had done this dance with another slave before, and they had both messed up and were punished right then and there. But Grant couldn’t imagine Steve or Tony hurting Bucky for a dance he had barely learned, so though Grant might get punished later, he knew Bucky would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally made up the Helios and Selene dance. I was inspired by ancient Egypt for this one. Helios and Selene were the children of Cleopatra and Mark Antony, named after the Greek words for sun and moon. I don't know why I made this a thing. I think that dancing is kind of seductive and sexy, so we'll see how it turns out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was very unsure of whether or not I wanted to add some obvious canon aspects to this piece. Like the fact that Steve is Cap, and Tony is Iron Man. Or even the existence of SHIELD, and things like that.
> 
> Eventually, I decided to go halfway. SHIELD exists in this AU and so does Stark Industries (which is why Tony and Steve are filthy rich). However, Steve and Tony's superhero identities do not exist. They are just two guys, both from the present. Steve has always had a well built physique, no serum needed, and Bucky is obviously not a part of Steve's past. Grant is no agent either. However, Phil and Clint do work for SHIELD and SHIELD also works with Stark Industries, so by extension, Tony and Steve. 
> 
> Also, I excluded JARVIS from this too.
> 
>  
> 
> Just thought I'd explain all that.

Bucky didn’t think the dance was hard. At least not the parts that Grant taught him. It was just a lot of body angling with graceful movements, which he could do with relative ease. He could understand why this would appeal to their Masters. It accentuated and displayed their best assets.

“Ok. I think we’re ready,” Grant announced.

The older slave began walking out the bedroom, but paused. He felt dizzy, and braced himself on the door frame so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Grant?” Bucky asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Just give me a minute,” Grant breathed out deep.

The lack of food was getting to him. His head was thumping and he felt fatigued all of a sudden. He slid down on his knees, and braced his head between his hands. He felt like he was about to pass out, and though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he had no choice but to let his Masters know.

“B-Bucky, can you please go get my Masters?”

His chances for redemption were over, and his punishment would continue because he failed to do the dance.  He wanted to curl up and cry because of how unfair it all was. All he had to do was be pleasing for the night. That was all.

His mind was running wild. What if he could just do the dance and get sick after everyone was happy? Him not doing the dance meant that Bucky would do it by himself, or not at all. Then the kid would be in trouble, and Grant couldn’t have that. Bucky reminded him too much of his little brother.

Bucky made swift movements to go get help, but Grant bolted his hand out last minute.

“I change my mind. I’ll be fine. W-We can do the dance,” Grant said.

“Grant, you don’t look fine,” Bucky said.

“Just help me up, yeah?”

Bucky looked at him with so much worry, that it melted Grant’s heart. The kid barely knew him, but it was obvious that he cared a lot.

“I can…I can ask them for a glass of water. Sneak it back to you or something,” Bucky suggested nervously. Very nervously.

Grant gave him a small smile. Water would be nice, but they both knew the idea was ridiculous.

“I’m fine, kid. Just help me get back on my feet.”

Bucky helped him off the ground, and Grant swayed slightly. Bucky bit his lip anxiously, and Grant gave him two thumbs up.

“Let’s get this night going,” he said.

//

When they walked back into the living room, all their Masters were drinking coffee on the couch, except for Grant’s Master Clint who was nowhere to be seen. Everyone turned their attention to the two boys who just entered, and gave pleased smiles.

“C’mere Bucky. Let Phil look at you,” Steve said.

Bucky obediently walked over, and Phil grabbed him by the hips and twisted him around to examine him.

“Your boy is worth every penny,” Phil said, running his hands all over the young slave.

Bucky tried not to fidget in the frightening man’s embrace. He was too afraid of getting a beating like Grant clearly suffered from regularly.

“Do you know how hot you look, baby?” Tony asked from beside Phil. He swiped a finger down the curve of Bucky’s ass, and Bucky naturally spread his legs a bit more.

“Good boy,” Phil praised, kissing his chain adorned hip.

Grant swallowed down any jealousy he felt. He needed to be good. Good like Bucky.

“Grant, in front of me now,” Steve said.

Grant’s stomach fluttered timidly as he approached Steve and stood next to Bucky.

Steve traced his fingertip on Grant’s semi-erect cock, before pulling out a cock ring and putting it on the boy. Steve kissed the tip of Grant’s cock before fisting him tightly. Grant shivered and groaned, becoming hard so incredibly fast that Steve chuckled.

Grant looked over at Bucky, who was shaking as Tony and Phil entertained themselves with his caged cock. Steve followed his line of sight.

“Did you teach our boy the dance?”

“Most of it sir,” Grant replied shyly. “I hope it pleases you.”

“I’m sure it will baby. Go on then. Show us.”

Steve sat back and wrapped an arm around Tony, getting ready for the show. There was already an apparent bulge in his pants.

Phil released Bucky and went to the record player.

“Grant sweetheart,” he said, motioning for the boy to come to him.

Grant went to his Master, his heart beating rapidly because of the endearment, and Phil wrapped him in his arms.

“Which track would you like?’ he asked, kissing the boy’s collared neck softly.

Grant moaned. “The third one, Master.”

Phil let go of him, and placed the needle in the proper location.

“Alright, go on.”

Grant walked back to Bucky, who stood anxiously in the center of the room.

At that moment, Clint walked in through the front door looking exasperated.

“We got a situation down at S.H.I.E.L.D.  boss,” Clint said, holding up his cell. 

Phil sighed and stopped the track.  

“Important enough that we need to go in this goddamn late?”

Grant involuntarily trembled. Angry Masters didn’t bode well for him.

“Yeah. Fury’s orders,” Clint said.

Phil looked at Steve and Tony apologetically.

“We can watch Grant for you. Take him to ours for the night, and you guys can pick him up in the morning. No need to cage him down in the complex basement,” Steve offered.

Grant stood completely motionless. He hated the cold, dank basement, and he hated the guards there more. A lot of tenants kept their slaves caged down there, and he was fortunate enough to not be any of them on a daily basis. But whenever both his Masters were simultaneously occupied at the office, or were displeased with him a great deal, he was sent there.

“I don’t know Steve. He’s been a bad boy anyway, so maybe time downstairs will do him some good,” Phil said.

“Well I must admit that my reasons are a bit selfish,” Steve said. “I really want to see this dance.”

“Me too,” Tony added eagerly.

Phil looked at Clint, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine. Our boy can go home with you,” Phil said. “But I expect to fuck little Bucky over there soon,” he added darkly.

Grant noticed the younger slave quiver beside him at the words. He wanted to reassure him, but didn’t really know how.

“Of course. I’ll have him ready for you tomorrow morning,” Steve said. “I know how much you were looking forward to it tonight.”

“Alas, work calls,” Phil sighed.

“I’ll bring our car out front,” Clint said.

He went over and kissed Grant’s shoulder blade.

“Be a good boy. Our deal still stands. Not one reprimand, and your punishment ends.”

“Yes Master,” Grant replied.

Clint said his goodbyes and left, while Phil gathered his stuff before approaching his slave.

“Grant, you will obey them as they use you however they please. They have full rights over you tonight.”

His Master muffled any response with a deep, over-powering kiss. It wasn’t sweet or kind. It was possessive. It was a reminder of who he belonged to. It felt like forever before his Master broke it.

“Be sure to lock the door on your way out. And call if he causes any problems,” Phil told Tony and Steve.

“Will do,” Tony said.

Phil nodded and walked out the door.

“Grant, grab anything you need for the night,” Steve instructed.

“I-I don’t have anything, sir.” Grant said, looking down.

“Toothbrush?”

“S’not mine, sir. Can only use it with permission.”

Tony tried not to groan in frustration with how strict Phil and Clint were with Grant. Not his slave, he reminded himself.

“Just grab it Grant. You have our permission.”

Grant did as he was told, albeit apprehensively. Steve grabbed the his leash from the drawer he knew it was kept in, and attached it to Grant's collar.

Bucky stood around awkwardly during it all, until Tony wrapped an arm around his hip and hugged him close.

“Let’s go home.”

//

Grant tried not to doze off in the car, but he felt himself getting weaker. His earlier hopes of getting through the night without incident seemed to diminish. He wasn’t sure if he could be good for much longer. He was going to pass out eventually.

//

Arriving inside the mansion, Bucky instantaneously dropped to his knees. He hadn’t forgotten his Masters’ rule about crawling. Steve and Tony smiled at him, and Grant looked down at him nervously, before hesitantly getting to his knees as well. He was never told to do this whenever he visited before, but he wasn’t willing to get in trouble over it either.

Tony began to walk toward the living area, and snapped his fingers at the boys to follow him.

Steve walked behind them, holding onto Grant’s leash, as he admired the boys’ gold chained, crawling figures on the floor.

Tony dimmed the lighting in the living room and set up the record he borrowed from Phil.

“What track baby?” he asked Grant.

Steve had already removed the slave's leash and sat down on the couch.

“Three, sir,” Grant spoke softly from the ground.

After it was set up, Tony took a seat next to Steve and began rubbing his hand over Steve’s clothed erection. Steve moaned and spread his legs wider, causing Tony to grin.

“Two slave boys tonight. How did we ever get so lucky?”

“Must have done something right. Grant, go press play. You boys can start.”

Grant stood up with Bucky, and started the record. He gave Bucky a confident nod, to reassure him that he would do alright.

Their movements were poised and graceful. For the first minute, Bucky did only the moves he learned, moving left to right with Grant and shaking his hips languidly. After that, however, Bucky followed Grant’s lead religiously and clung to him like a lost puppy as he improvised. Grant didn’t think anyone minded. He was sure that Bucky’s lack of knowledge and complete innocence was endearing and sexy as hell to the Masters.

The music continued, and the dancing continued as well. The tension in the room had increased dramatically. Tony and Steve got closer together, and were touching and kissing each other as they watched with lust filled eyes.

Grant felt another dizzy spell coming on and sweat coursed down his body. Bucky was breathing heavily next to him as he continued moving to the music. Grant looked at Bucky’s Masters with an unspoken question in his eyes. They both nodded to him, giving him permission to escalate the dance movements. He pressed up behind Bucky, and ran his hands down the younger boy’s chest down to his hips. He humped his erect cock into Bucky’s soft flesh, and swayed their bodies to the music

Bucky moaned and closed his eyes while he rolled his hips back into Grant.

They were lost in each other and Grant nuzzled his head into Bucky’s neck.

The music had stopped, but their bodies continued to move. Grant felt a hand on his ass and whimpered when the already abused flesh was kneaded. He then felt a large cock poking between his crack and nudging at his hole.

“Let go of Bucky so Tony can play with him,” Steve whispered hotly into Grant’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you nice and hard, and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have Bucky later.”

Grant moaned and let go of the young slave boy.

“Give him a little spank. Encourage him to go to his Master”

Grant complied, and spanked Bucky’s perky bottom toward the general direction of the couch.

Bucky yelped but walked toward his Master Tony on shaky legs. Tony pulled him into his lap, and zeroed in on him like he was prey.

Grant closed his eyes, too weak to watch. He felt the plug inside him being removed, and Steve pushed himself into the boy in one, long stroke.

“Bend over and touch your toes,” Steve grunted, thrusting into Grant roughly.

Grant did as he was told, and cried out at the new angle.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you all night, little boy.”

“Sir,” Grant begged, close to passing out.

Steve didn’t notice, lost in his own lust. He held Grant’s hips in a vice and pounded into him relentlessly.

Grant felt a dull ache in his head, and vaguely felt the cock inside him pulse and spurt. He heard Steve say something, but it sounded far away. That was the last thing he remembered before he fell to the ground and everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Grant. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Steve had Bucky curled into his side. The boy chewed on his bottom lip anxiously and looked out the car window. Steve thumbed Bucky’s punished lip away from the gnawing teeth.

“We need to rid you of that habit,” he said quietly.

“Yes Master. Sorry Master,” Bucky responded just as softly.

Tony was at the other end of the backseat, talking into his cell phone furiously. Grant was unconscious with his head on Tony’s lap.

“I don’t care if he’s a slave! Do you know who I am? My driver is approaching the emergency room as we speak, and once the boy is set for recovery, it will be in a private room. NOT the slave ward,” Tony yelled into the phone.

They were in fact fast approaching the emergency room. Tony hung up his cell phone with an exhausted sigh.

“Fucking pricks,” he grumbled.

“Who knew the rules were so stringent?” Steve commented, rubbing Grant’s legs which were on his lap.

“You’d think Phil and Clint would relax with the extreme punishments since their private doctor is out of town,” Tony said.

Steve snorted.

“When have Phil and Clint ever relaxed concerning discipline?” 

“Yeah well Grant’s first time in an actual hospital isn’t going to be in some damn slave ward where sixty percent of the lighting fixtures are broken, and most of the equipment used isn’t even sterilized.”

Bucky began chewing his bottom lip again. He was worried for his friend. Everything he’s heard about slaves visiting hospitals was bad. The fact that Grant had never even been to a hospital before baffled him. The amount of injuries the older slave sported made Bucky believe that he had to have encountered a hospital at least once in his life. But listening to his Master, he supposed that Grant only ever experienced home visits.

“Hey kiddo, I believe Master Steve told you to quit that,” Tony said.

Bucky stopped chewing his lip immediately and turned red in the face. Before he could ramble out apologies and pleas for mercy, Steve interrupted.

“First of all, the fact that you even heard me while you were yelling into your phone is pretty damn impressive. Secondly, I think we should give the boy a break. It’s his first night with us and he’s at a hospital. I don’t blame him for being a little apprehensive. I’m willing to let the habit slide for now.”

“Very well,” Tony said. “But just note that I don’t like it either. We’re the only ones allowed to bruise those lips.”

Steve tousled Bucky’s hair, making sure the slave understood.

“Yes Master,” Bucky spoke timidly.

“Grant’s going to be fine,” Steve assured. “I know you two became friends tonight and you’re worried about him. But he’s going to be fine.”

The car pulled up in front of the bright red “EMERGENCY” sign that hung outside the hospital. Without waiting for the driver to come to them, Steve swiftly reached across Bucky and opened the door on his side, urging the slave out.  Steve followed behind, carefully removing Grant’s legs from his lap, before running around the car to Tony’s side.  He opened the door and helped carry Grant out, and instructed the driver that he could leave.

As Steve carried Grant, Tony held onto Bucky’s hand. The boy obediently stuck to his side. He really didn’t need a leash, just like the slave holder promised.

“Master, do I crawl?” Bucky asked.

“No baby. We’ll be moving swiftly so stay standing for me,” Tony told him.

They all rushed into the building and were met with a security desk.

“Slave ward is on the other side gentlemen,” the guard politely told them.

“I called ahead. This slave will be treated here, and he needs care urgently so I rather not argue with you,” Tony said in his no nonsense tone.

The guard stood up, and straightened his posture like he had been personally offended.

“Sir, with all due respect-”

At that moment, a doctor came out with a gurney and a nurse.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony nodded.

“It’s an honor to meet you. Couldn’t believe my ears when the chief said you’d be coming in,” the doctor said, extending a hand.

The guard gaped at the treatment Tony was receiving, and Tony just rolled his eyes while shaking the doctor’s hand.

Grant had barely twitched since he blacked out and Steve gently put him on the gurney.

They all began to move and Bucky clutched onto his Master Tony tighter when he felt penetrating gazes that all the freemen and free women directed his way. It was obviously rare for a slave to be seen on this side of the building. Especially one who was walking upright and another who was on a pristine gurney. It probably looked even more odd since they both had kohl lined eyes and bodies covered in golden chains.

“So what happened to him?” The doctor asked.

“He’s being punished. Hasn’t eaten in a few days, so we think that’s what caused him to pass out.”

“Oh? Well that’s unfortunate for him, isn’t it?  Maybe this entire thing will teach him a lesson,”

“Or maybe his Masters will learn that three days without food is a bit excessive,” Steve mumbled.

Tony had to agree. This was the longest he’d seen Grant suffer from starvation, and he wasn’t entirely sure why Phil and Clint let it go on for so long. One or two days without food, and daily beatings with a cane would have been sufficient for the Fury debacle. Three days was pushing it. Clearly.

“You..aren’t his Masters?” The doctor asked.

“No. They’re friends of ours. Grant here was spending the night with us," Tony said.

The doctor and the nurse stopped at a set of wide, double doors.

“Ah I see. Well we’re gonna take him back, but you guys will need to wait right here. Can we take off these golden chains?”

“Yeah, do whatever you need,” Steve responded.

“I suggest getting his Masters here soon too,” The doctor said.

“Of course. Do I have your word that the boy will be treated properly back there with your staff? I can almost guarantee that some of them will have their noses turned up because he’s a slave. Like your nurse over there,” Tony said gesturing to the man behind the doctor who became stiff at the words.

“I can’t change the way people think Mr. Stark. I personally am not fond of having a slave in my ward, and to put it bluntly, your prestige is the only reason my chief and I have agreed to this. But I assure you that no further harm will come to the boy at my staff’s hands.”

“That’s all I’m asking for,” Tony said.

The doctor nodded and left with Grant.

If it was a slave other than Bucky or Grant, Tony honestly wouldn’t give a damn what the staff did. But things in his care would always be looked after.

Steve looked at Tony with sudden alarm.

“Shit. I was so caught up in getting Grant here, I didn’t even call Phil and Clint. What if they don’t want him at the hospital?” Steve asked.

“Ah fuck,” Tony moaned. “They probably don't. It’s why they have a private doctor in the first place.”

“Well too late now,” Steve sighed. “I’ll call them.”

“C’mon babe, let’s go to the waiting room. You need sleep,” Tony told Bucky, kissing his forehead.

//

Grant heard a faint beeping noise and opened his eyes. When a bright light glared down at him, he shut his eyes instantly.

He tried again after a few seconds, but opened his eyes slowly this time. He braced himself for the brightness, and when he was in the clear, he opened his eyes all the way. He looked around and noted that he was in a white room. There was a small table with two chairs in the corner, with a large window beside it. The window was adorned with navy curtains that were drawn closed. There was no one sitting in the chairs. He made a move to get off the comfortable bed, sure that it wasn’t allowed, but his arm was chained onto a bed rail. He then noticed that he had several IV lines connected to him.

“No, no, no,” he whined.

He was naked, but covered by white sheets. He felt a heavy weight at the end of the bed, and sat up a little to see what it was.

There, curled up in a small ball, was Bucky. His eyes were shut, and he was snoring softly. The little boy still had kohl smudged on his eyes, but the chains were off and his naked body was wrapped in a blanket. Grant briefly smiled at the sight, before he began to address his dilemma again.

“I’m dead,” he said to himself.

He couldn’t really remembered what happened, other than the fact that he had been performing for Tony and Steve at their mansion. He vaguely remembered feeling like he was going to pass out. He probably did, and that’s why he was here.

Steve suddenly walked into the room, a soda in his hands.

Grant quickly closed his eyes again, pretending to still be asleep to delay any punishment he was going to receive for ruining the night. A small whimper escaped his throat, though,  which surely alerted Steve that he was awake.

“Grant?”

Grant felt a hand on his forehead and whined again.

“Open your eyes.”

Grant obeyed, and tried not to jerk away.

“Hey buddy. How’re you feeling?”

“I-I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry! I-It won’t happen again.”

“Hush boy,” Steve said sternly.

Grant closed his mouth, and felt tears prickling in his eyes.

“How’re you feeling?” Steve asked again.

“G-Good sir,” Grant stuttered fearfully.

“You’re in the hospital Grant. You blacked out. Your Masters are outside talking to the doctor right now.”

Grant began shaking at that. His Masters were going to kill him. Steve just pressed the cold soda can on the side of his hot forehead as a way to calm him a little.

The door opened again, and Tony walked in.

“Hey kiddo, you’re up,” he said cheerfully. “Bucky practically begged us to let him stay by your side. He would have probably crawled under your arm if Steve hadn’t said no.”

All the noise caused Bucky to rustle awake at the end of the bed. He opened his bleary eyes, and the first thing he saw was Grant. It took everything in him to not tackle his friend in an embrace. He'd been really worried since Grant had been asleep for so long. It was already past noon the next day.

He remembered when Grant’s Masters had entered the emergency room waiting area last night. They weren’t very happy with his Masters making arrangements for Grant to get treatment outside the slave ward. His Master Tony told them that he was happy to pay for it, because Grant needed proper treatment. Phil eventually relented, but Clint continued staying angry. Bucky steered clear of it all by cowering on either of his Masters’ laps.

He wasn’t sure what fate had in store for Grant now that the other slave's Masters were here.  At least Grant was getting treatment.

“Hey baby boy,” Steve addressed Bucky. “Sleep well?”

“Yes Master,” Bucky said. “Can I, uh..”

“Hmm?” Tony inquired.

Bucky looked down and blushed.

“May I please relieve myself?” he asked, not entirely sure which bathrooms he was allowed to use, if any.

“Yeah babe. C’mon." 

Tony helped him climb off the bed, and walked him into the small, but clean, bathroom that was located within the room. He pulled out a key from his pocket to unlock the cage the boy was still wearing, and told him he could use the toilet.

Bucky finished his business quickly and Tony fastened the cage back on before telling the boy to wash his hands.

When they left the bathroom, Bucky noticed that Phil and Clint were now in the room and he instinctively hid behind his Master. Tony sat down with Steve, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner, and pulled Bucky into his lap.

Grant looked like he was about ready to throw up, or cry, or both. Phil sat at the edge of the bed and pulled the boy’s shaking body into own.

“Hush Grant. Calm down for me,” Phil said to him soothingly. “It’s not your fault.”

Grant really began crying then and pushed his face into his Master’s shirt and clung to him tightly with his free hand. Clint, who was angry earlier, looked softened by his slave’s disposition. He sat on the other side of the hospital bed, and kissed Grant’s chained wrist, before rubbing the boy’s back in circles.

“Shh, baby. You’re okay. Calm down my sweet little pup. We’re not mad.”

Bucky watched the scene, partially surprised and partially confused. These Masters beat Grant. They starve him. They _hurt_ his friend. But now they were being all nice? Why? How could they act this way after what they did? How could they act like it wasn't a big deal, or like it didn't even matter? The indignant part of Bucky wanted to scream " _How dare you!"_

Tony noticed how Bucky became slightly riled up in his arms, and tightened his grasp on the boy.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Tony whispered to him. “But you need to understand that Grant's been a part of Phil and Clint's household for years. Do you think that they don’t love him? Because they do. They rain love down upon him in ways you haven't witnessed. They’re also very strict with discipline, and yes, they hurt Grant both as punishment and for their own pleasure. You might not think it’s right. You might think it's strange. You might feel angry about it. That’s okay.  But at the end of the day, you and Grant are slaves. You belong to your Masters and they will do whatever they want with you. They may be kind, cruel, indifferent, et. cetera. et. cetera.  You heed and obey them whatever the case is. If you’re like Grant, you fight them at first, and then you endure the consequences. You take the good with the bad, and you say ‘Thank you Master’, whether it's for a nice, hard fucking, or for a strap to your ass. You’re dependent on them and your life is theirs now. Running and escaping is futile, and after you’ve been with your Masters for as long as Grant has, you learn to accept the circumstances. Because if you don’t, who else is going to care for you?”

Bucky didn’t realize he was crying until he felt a tear being licked off his cheek. Tony then pressed a kiss to the same spot, and looked over to his husband to see if Steve heard his words. Steve sat comfortably in his seat with one leg on his knee, and gave Tony a slight nod to indicate that he had been paying attention to them.

“I’m going to get things squared away financially so the three of us can get going,” Tony said, depositing Bucky on Steve’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love the feedback. 
> 
> Grant's story played a crucial part in setting up Bucky's experience with his own Masters. I'm sorry if some of you were expecting Grant to be "rescued", but this just isn't that kind of story. The next chapter or two will go back to Steve, Bucky, and Tony. But we will see the other trio again at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said this chapter was going to be about Bucky's responsibilities as a slave. But then something else came out, so whoops. Bucky's role as a slave and the rules of the household will therefore be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, someone requested a Tony/Bucky chapter, and this chapter fit that request coincidentally, so I hope it's enjoyable! 
> 
> With all this being said, I would also like to double the warnings again. This story deals with a sexually enslaved minor, OCC characters, and themes of abuse. It is not for everybody. 
> 
> Small reminder when reading this chapter (I don't want to give much away but I think this is important):  
> Clint and Phil's methods ≠ Steve and Tony's methods  
> Both can be seen as abuse however. I'm not arguing that. 
> 
> (unbeta'd. sorry for any mistakes)

Bucky sat between Tony and Steve as they were being driven back home from the hospital. They noticed how the boy’s body drooped, and how his lower lip was jutted out into a frown. If Tony looked hard enough, he could see how the boy’s lips quivered as he bravely tried to keep the tears at bay. Tony and Steve didn’t really care too much. What Tony had told him was necessary, and the sooner Bucky learned from it, the better off he would be.

Still, Tony tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

“Buddy, you absolutely stink,” Tony nudged Bucky with his elbow teasingly.

It was true. It was already way past lunch, and the last time Bucky had showered was before dinner the previous night. Granted, it wasn’t that long ago. But with all the sweaty dancing he did, and with him being wrapped up in hospital sheets that smelled like chemicals and sickness all night, the boy seemed long overdue for a thorough washing. 

Bucky tensed up at the declaration, and Steve just laughed quietly.

“I’m not upset with you or anything,” Tony added quickly. “And neither is Master Steve. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Once we get home, you’re going straight to the bathtub.”

“Okay, Master,” Bucky said, resisting the urge to sniff himself.

“I’d kiss your head or something, but y’know…”

Bucky actually snorted at that, which made Tony’s lips twitch.

When they arrived back, Bucky crawled into the master bathroom. His Master Steve said that he was going to go make a late lunch for them while his Master Tony washed him.

The bathroom was impressive, and Bucky never really got the chance to appreciate it the night before when he was rushed to take a shower. There was a large, circular tub right in the center of the room. It looked as though four people could easily fit in there. The glass shower was nestled into one corner, while the toilet was far into another. There were also two large sinks with vanity mirrors. The entire area was practically the size of an average person’s living room. Everything was immaculate here. The towels were clean, the soap and shampoo bottles were neatly displayed, and the few flowers that were placed here and there were still alive.

Tony turned on the tub faucet and waited for the warm water to fill up. He motioned for Bucky to sit on the edge of the tub and then proceeded to remove the slave’s plug and unlock the cock cage.

“The cage won’t be going back on you again. After your bath, I’ll put a cock ring on instead.”

Bucky hesitantly spoke up.

“What’s that?”

“What? A cock ring?”

Bucky nodded.

“Oh baby,” Tony smiled at Bucky’s naiveté. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Bucky’s curiosity spiked, but he didn’t ask more about it. He was just excited about getting in the water. He couldn't remember the last time he had an actual bath. Probably when he was a toddler.

Tony stripped out of his clothing and placed it in his hamper. He had gone back and forth in his head about whether or not he wanted to join Bucky, but in the end he knew they were both going to get distracted either way. The sex would be unavoidable really. Especially since he didn't even get past second base last night since Grant passed out. Just thinking about the dance and washing Bucky's slight body made him hard, so why not get a bath out of it as well?

He turned off the faucet, and got into the tub. Bucky was watching him intently, unsure if he should follow or wait for permission.

“Come in cub.”

Tony held the boy’s hips as he guided him into the water and onto his lap. Bucky moaned when he felt the heat of the water blanket his body.

“Does that feel good? Do you want in warmer?” Tony asked.

Bucky blinked a few times before answering.

“Whatever pleases you Master.”

“That’s nice of you to say baby, but this is your bath and I want to know if it’s alright.”

Bucky blinked again, and licked his lips.

“It’s good.”

Tony quickly grabbed one of the neatly folded washcloths that were kept on the side, and poured Steve’s favorite soap into it. He was a thoughtful husband and was sure that Steve would appreciate it when he smelled the boy later. He washed Bucky's face first (Bucky spluttered cutely each time water hit his face) and then he rubbed the soapy cloth over Bucky’s chest all the way down to his belly in slow, meticulous swipes. Bucky writhed in his grasp, most likely because of the hard on that was poking at him from behind, and Tony tried his best to pin him still.

“Well aren’t you being difficult today,” Tony tsked. “Stay still and put your arms up.”

Bucky’s face flushed, but he didn’t say anything. He stopped his movements and lifted his arms. Tony began washing his underarms, and was surprised when Bucky jerked his limbs down and began giggling hysterically.

“Bucky, arms up,” Tony said again with false sternness.

Bucky was obedient as usual and complied with slow, careful movements, but when Tony started with the washcloth again, Bucky put his arms back down reflexively and doubled over in laughter.

“I’m-I’m sorry! I can’t!” Bucky said still laughing.

Tony laughed with the endearing boy, and Bucky was glad that his Master wasn’t upset with him for being ticklish.

“Alright, I won’t do that again,” Tony said. “Unless you’re a naughty boy. Then I’ll have to use it against you.”

Warmth crept up into Bucky’s belly because of his Master’s playful tone, and his pulse quickened a bit. Tony continued bathing him and cleaned his shoulders and legs. He traced a few of the many scars he saw on Bucky’s back. They were all mostly faded now, which was good.

Steve and Tony had noticed Bucky’s whip marks when they purchased him. The slave holder, Niles, had mentioned something about how all the slaves in his holding cell were beaten regularly regardless of whether or not they did anything wrong. So yes, their boy was marked up a bit. But nothing seemed too fresh, and it didn’t seem like skin had ever been broken (which was more than Tony could say about some of the other slaves he saw). Still, Tony hated the marks because they weren’t his or Steve’s.

He moved the wash cloth down to Bucky’s penis, and the boy had the grace to jolt away a bit, much to Tony’s amusement.

“No need to act so chaste. We’re sort of past that, aren’t we?” Tony asked.

Bucky  realized that he was much more sensitive down there after having the cage on him for so long. He could almost see his Master Tony’s grin from behind him as the man continued to clean and rub him to hardness with the cloth.

“Please…” The plea left Bucky’s lips without thought.

“What was that?”

Bucky ground his ass into Tony’s lap. It was the first time the boy took the initiative, and Tony couldn’t be happier with  Bucky’s willingness to service him.

“Turn around,” Tony said.

Bucky straddled his Master’s lap eagerly, front to front now, his swollen cock poking his Master’s belly underneath the water.

Tony pulled the boy’s head down for a sweet kiss, and pushed two soapy fingers into him. Bucky gasped into Tony’s mouth at the suddenness of it all, but Tony just continued to slick him up with the soap. Bucky was still practically a virgin, this only being his third intrusion, so Tony spent a good few minutes opening him up.

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek, and rocked against the fingers inside him as he wrapped his arms tightly around his Master’s neck. Tony continued to steal a few kisses from him every once in awhile, but they were both more focused on the task at hand. Once Tony was convinced Bucky was ready, he smoothly replaced his fingers with his cock.

Bucky sharpened his breaths. He wasn’t used to this yet. Especially not in this position which allowed his Master to go into him deeper.

"I don’t want you to cum without my permission.”

“M-Master,” Bucky stammered out.

“Shh, sweetheart,” Tony’s voice was filled with arousal as he pulled the boy up and down his cock. “It’ll get better, I promise. Your cute little hole is squeezing me perfectly. You’re such a good boy for me."

Bucky closed his eyes tightly, and huddled his head into his Master’s shoulder for the rest of the onslaught. The water sloshed around them as Tony made his movements quicker. He wrapped one of his arms around Bucky’s back, placed his other hand on the back of Bucky’s head, and used his hips and legs to thrust up. His entire body swallowed up Bucky’s smaller frame beautifully.

When he heard Bucky’s piercing cries, Tony tilted his head back and parted his lips in uncensored pleasure.

“Come on my cub. I know you want your release. Ask me for it.”

“Please, let me—I want to--”

Bucky cut off his begging when his Master thrust up harder, causing him to whine brokenly.

Tony dug his fingers deep into the Bucky’s hair and back before he stilled his movements and came with a silent groan.

Tremors went up Bucky's spine when he felt his Master’s throbbing cock fill him up and he startlingly spilled his own load into the water as a result.

Without permission.

Bucky froze and his breathing hitched.

He hadn’t been bad since he got here.

He hadn’t messed up until now.

Tony looked down at the cum filled water in surprise, and then looked at Bucky.

Bucky looked back at him with wide eyes.

Before Tony could get a word out, the boy impulsively darted out of the tub, tripping a few times in his haste, and ran out of the room.

For half a second, Tony sat there dumbfounded before actually getting out of the tub in order to chase after the boy.

“Steve!” he yelled.

He hoped that Steve would be able to intercept the foolish slave.

//

Bucky didn’t know where he was running. The place was too big. He was certainly in trouble now. He didn’t know why he did it. He should have just taken whatever punishment was coming. But he just had to go and make it worse.

“Steve!”

He heard his Master yell not too far behind him, and began to tremble. This wasn’t good. He didn’t know where his other Master was. One wrong turn and he’d be in both their hands. He could just apologize now, but the urge to hide was too strong. Self-preservation instincts and all that.

He decided to run down an incoming set of stairs he saw ahead. He imagined that it either led to a lower level of rooms, or a singular basement. He rushed down, cursing each step that creaked loudly under his weight. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a door. Lucky for him, it was unlocked. He opened it gently, walked in, and closed it behind him. It was incredibly dark, and he mechanically began to look for a switch for the lights. He stopped himself last minute though. Smarter to keep them off.

There was a another set of stairs, so he held onto the railing tightly to guide himself down into the darkness. It was humid, so he was pretty sure that he was underground now. It probably was a basement.

When he reached the bottom, he adjusted his eyes to try to see and see as much as he could. He spotted a small, wooden cupboard against the wall, and when he saw that it had no shelves, he squeezed himself in and shut the little double doors.

It was incredibly quiet now, and Bucky tried to control the sobs that began to engulf him.  What had he done? He curled his knees up to his chest to fit into the structure more comfortably. After awhile, his bare skin became irritated by the cupboard’s wooden splinters. He just held himself tighter and thought about Grant.

Saying goodbye to Grant at the hospital left a void inside him. Grant was Bucky’s first friend. Sure he had friends when he was a free boy living with his father just five years ago. But those friends were now long forgotten faces and irrelevant. They didn’t care when Bucky had tried to plead for help whenever he found out his father was going to sell him. It wasn’t the fact that they didn’t help; they were only ten and eleven year olds after all. It was the fact that they didn’t _care._

Grant cared. Bucky wasn’t blind to the way the older slave tried to protect him. He thought about what Grant would do in this situation. He was brave in Bucky’s eyes, especially since he had to endure those horrible punishments--punishments that Bucky would now have to face because of his reckless actions. He wasn’t strong or brave like Grant. He didn’t know what he was going to do when his Masters found him.

After fifteen minutes of silent crying and heavy breathing, Bucky saw the lights flick on in the basement through the cracks of the cupboard.

“Bucky?”

It was his Master Steve.

“You’re only making it worse by hiding sweetheart, and I think you know that. So please just come out. Master Tony told me what happened. He said that he wouldn’t have punished you for what you did in the tub. You’re still a young boy, and self control when it comes to sex is hard for you unless you have something like a cock cage or cock ring keeping you in bounds. We just haven't trained you yet, so Master Tony understands," his Master said.

Then his tone shifted. Darker.

"Running away, however...Running away is a different matter entirely. You should know better than to run from your Master. Especially when he still has his dick in you. "

Bucky was close to crying again. He could have just stayed and he wouldn’t have been punished.  But now that he ran… He began to wring his hands nervously and stayed as silent as possible. He was feeling nauseous. 

“Look boy,” His Master's hard voice echoed in the room. “I’m tired and your Master Tony is tired. We didn’t sleep well at the hospital last night, and we just wanted to have a relaxing afternoon and evening. Having to spend time looking for you isn't helping. Frankly, it's irritating.  What are you trying to accomplish by hiding anyway? You know we’re going to find you eventually. The longer it takes, the worse you’re going to get it. ”

Bucky's hands began to shake, and his ears began throb.  _Be brave. Brave like Grant._   They wanted an obedient slave. That’s what they said in the beginning. What if he gets sent back? Slaves sold back get treated worse, and he wasn’t even a virgin anymore.

“I know where you are,” His Master said. “Your wet footprints lead right to where you’re hiding. It’s only a matter of if you’re willing to come out on your own or if I’m going to have to drag you out."

Bucky stilled. _No, no, no..._ _  
_

His Master let out a deep sigh and began counting.

“3…”

Bucky hunched his shoulders, and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed.  _  
_

“2…”

The metallic taste on his tongue overwhelmed him.

“1.”

The cupboard doors jerked open, and light spilled into his crammed hiding spot. Bucky squinted as his sensitive eyes came into contact with the bright fluorescents.

Steve wasted no time and dragged the boy out, his grip tight and painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any concerns about Bucky, pls step into my office. I will be your personal counselor.
> 
>  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback I get on this story is absolutely amazing. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> (I re-read this chapter a trillion times. I'm sure there are still mistakes, so I'll correct those tomorrow as I see them)

The first time Bucky witnessed a beating was a week after he was sold by his father. He watched from his cage as a young girl was struck multiple times by the guards. She folded her knees to her chest, covered her head with her hands, and angled her back so that it was the area that received most of the blows. Bucky couldn’t help but admire the ingenuity of the position.

He decided to adopt the same one as he waited for his Masters to begin delivering their own hits.

Tony and Steve watched the balled up figure at their feet; watched how each of Bucky’s breaths were shallower than the last and how he struggled for the next. His body shook violently and what started out as piercing cries for mercy, ended up becoming hoarse and incoherent mumbles.

They had already decided that Steve would deliver the punishment this time because he found the boy.

 _Finders keepers,_ Tony halfheartedly joked when they discussed it. 

They were in the living room now. Steve had his arms crossed and was trying to normalize his breathing to calm down. He had been incredibly angry when he had to pull Bucky out of the cupboard. 

Steve and Tony both knew that Bucky was expecting the worst. From thrown punches aimed everywhere on his lithe, defenseless body, to broken bones and bloody wounds, the boy’s mind was most likely running wild imagining all sorts of scenarios and outcomes. Bucky didn’t know how Steve and Tony operated though, and they certainly didn’t operate like that. Their discipline was firm, but controlled. Not angry. Not blind.

Steve took a few more deep breaths, and counted to 100 in his head. _97 inhale, 98 exhale, 99 inhale…_ He released a lungful of air, and pulled Bucky up to his feet. The slave trembled so viciously he could barely stand. His face was blotchy and his quaking upper lip was covered in snot. He didn’t look at either of his Masters, and held his forearms up to his face defensively. It would have looked like a boxing stance, if not so pitiful.

“Are you looking for a fight?” Steve asked.

Bucky cried harder, shaking his head.

“Then you better put your hands down boy.”

Bucky weakly put his arms down, now vulnerable.

“This is what’s going to happen right now. I’m going to walk you to the kitchen with my arm around your waist. If you even _think_ about moving away from me in the slightest…” Steve let the threat linger.

Bucky swallowed hard and let out an unintelligible “yes Master”.

Steve guided him to the kitchen, with Tony following, and felt how Bucky pressed up against his side like his life depended on it. He probably thought it did.

Fear was good for now. Steve could use it.

Their kitchen was massive. The high ceilings opened the room up, and the lava stone countertops screamed quality.

Steve sat Bucky down next to Tony in their lunch nook while he grabbed a platter of assorted sandwiches he made earlier. He set it on the table, distributed plates and glasses, and poured Bucky a glass of milk. He didn’t bother asking for preferences. The boy didn’t have that privilege currently, so Steve just placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his plate. He also grabbed a PB and J for himself, while Tony settled for a ham and swiss with a glass of juice.

Bucky stared down at his plate blankly and dug his nails deep into his knees.

_What were they waiting for?_

He began to rapidly blink away more of his tears, causing his eyelashes to clump together.

Steve knew that Bucky expected immediate punishment. The outright deviation from such was overwhelming for the boy. But Steve and Tony needed complete surrender from him--a honest surrender that would not have been given if Steve handled this situation by going in guns first.

“Don’t test my patience right now. Eat,” Steve ordered. “You haven’t been fed since last night.”

Not even slightly courageous enough to disobey, Bucky shakily picked up his sandwich and brought it to his lips.

It only went downhill from there. Bucky continued crying. He cried while chewing, he cried while swallowing, and he cried while drinking (the latter caused him to spill his milk on the table which only made him recoil and cry harder. Tony simply cleaned it up without saying a word, and refilled the boy’s glass).

It took Bucky a near forty minutes to finish one sandwich. Tony and Steve were way past finished with their own meals. 

“Finish the rest of your milk, Bucky. Would a straw help?” Tony asked, wondering if it would be easier since the boy was so occupied with choking on his own sobs.

Bucky buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Steve and Tony waited for the fit to pass, and for Bucky to pick up his glass and do as he was told.

A minute passed.

Then two.

Then three.

On the fourth, Bucky brokenly collapsed to his knees at Steve’s feet. He couldn’t take it anymore. The waiting. The horrible anticipation.

“P-please just punish me. Please,” he begged.

Steve stood up silently, grabbed a straw from one of the kitchen drawers, and sat back down at the table. He reached for Bucky’s milk, popped the straw in, and held it to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky didn’t protest the fact that he was being ignored. He didn’t protest anything at all.

Tony watched how Bucky, so utterly defeated now, latched onto the straw. The boy entirely avoided eye contact with Steve and finished the rest of his milk in less than ten seconds.

“Thank your Master Steve for making you such a nice meal,” Tony said.

Sheer exhaustion shadowed over Bucky’s face.

“Thank you Master,” he rasped.

“Are you still hungry?” Steve asked.

“No Master.”

Steve sat back in his chair and studied Bucky’s fearful, but yielding, form at his feet.

Bucky licked his bottom lip, feeling his self inflicted wound from earlier.

“Please punish me,” he tried again. “Please.”

The words were right, but it lacked substance. So Steve just continued to stare. Raw anxiety engulfed Bucky, and minutes passed before Steve decided to say something.

“I want you to listen to me carefully,” Steve spoke slowly. “Escape is futile. Our front door is locked. We have security cameras and alarms. You will only hurt yourself by trying to run away. Where would you even go?”

“I wasn’t…I wasn’t going to leave…please believe me. I swear,” Bucky pleaded softly.

“Perhaps not,” Tony said. “But don’t think for a second that what you did wasn’t as bad.”

“Do you want to go back to the slaving hold?” Steve asked. “They didn’t do a very good job at  feeding you or sheltering you, but if you prefer to be there--”

Gut-wrenching sobs began to leave Bucky’s body again. He prostrated himself fully and clutched onto Steve’s ankle.

“No! No Master, please no. Please no, please no,” Bucky repeated like a mantra.

“Well your options are limited, so what is it that you want exactly?”

He wanted Grant. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to know that it was going to be okay.

“Here, I want to stay here. Don’t send me back. Please don’t. I’ll be good. Please I’ll be good.”

Steve glanced at his husband, who merely nodded, before responding. 

“Okay. Then understand this boy, and understand it well,” Steve’s tone bordered dangerous. “Your life doesn’t belong to you. It belongs to us. Your stomach is full right now because of us. You’re clean right now because of us. You’re in a warm house right now because of us. You’re living and breathing _because of us._ We can take these things away from you just as easily as we gave them to you.”

Bucky whimpered. He knew he was a pathetic sight—undignified and shattered to a million pieces. He didn’t even think it was possible. He thought Niles had already broken him. 

“We don’t want to take those things away from you,” Tony said gently. “We want to take care of you. We want you to be happy. But that only works if you cooperate with us. If you deserve a punishment, you stay put and you accept it. You don’t run. You don’t hide.”

Steve combed his fingers through Bucky’s brown locks, not missing how the boy quaked underneath his hand.  

“We know it’s hard baby. We know how scared you are. We’re not blind.”

Bucky pressed his face into Steve’s shoes, his chest heaving as his lungs worked overtime. Steve continued to play with his hair until he heard the boy’s breathing even out and saw signs of tension leaving his body.

“Please punish me,”

Steve felt the hot breath on his ankle. The words weren’t a desperate plea anymore.

“I deserve it,” Bucky said softly. “I accept it.”

This is what Steve and Tony were waiting for. Honest and absolute surrender. It was unmistakable, and couldn’t be faked. This is where Bucky needed to be. He needed to accept and understand how powerless he was here. It was cruel, but necessary.

“You do deserve punishment,” Steve started. “But we have no plans of beating you into a pulp. We never will.”

Bucky raised his head, and Steve and Tony saw how his eyes were weary with distrust. 

“You don’t have to believe us,” Tony said. “But we personally think those forms of discipline are excessive. A thrashing on your butt is sufficient enough to get the point across. There’s nothing more to gain from anything beyond that. Perhaps your constant fear, but we don’t really want that.”

Steve didn’t give Bucky a chance to think.

“I am going to use my belt on you,” Steve kept his voice gentle. “I will only target your bottom and thighs, not your back. It’s going to hurt regardless. Do you understand?”

Bucky tried keeping himself calm. This was his due. He could do this. Niles whipped him all over, and he survived that. This was only in one area.

_Grant would consider you lucky._

His heart panged at that thought. 

“Yes Master.”

“Good boy. I want you to bend over the table.”

Bucky complied easy enough. His legs were wobbly, but the rest of his demeanor was composed. He spaced his feet apart, and pressed his torso on the cool tabletop. When he heard his Master slide the belt out of the loops of his trousers, he distracted himself by focusing on the crumbs and small smears of jelly that were left on his lunch plate.

Steve was still conveniently wearing his outfit from last night, and had a belt handy. He folded it in half, and let it rest on Bucky’s twitchy legs. Tony was still seated, watching.

“Do I need to tie you down so you don’t jump away? I’ll be very irritated if you do that.”

“No Master. I’ll be still,” Bucky whispered.

He felt a warm kiss on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Good boy. Our brave boy.”

Bucky gasped when the first stripe hit him squarely on his ass with moderate force. His Master's expert hand still made if feel like molten lava was kissing his flesh. When the next few came down on him, Bucky couldn’t hold back his screams. He thought he was going to lose his voice. 

On the eighth lash, Steve targeted the delicate area where the curve of Bucky's bottom met his thighs. Bucky clawed at the table hysterically, knocking a plate over. Tony’s speedy reflexes caught it though, and he decided that it would be best to hold and restrain Bucky’s hands for the remainder of the punishment.

Steve firmly pressed his hand down on Bucky’s back and gradually brought the belt down harder. Bucky’s ass was dark red now, and out of pity, Steve decided not to break skin. On the twelfth lash, he targeted Bucky’s thighs. Bucky's wails were still never ending, and his voice was thick with tears.  Steve was relentless though, and he let the belt lick the boy's sensitive inner thighs. Bucky scrunched his eyes shut,  and his mouth stretched in a silent shriek.

With Steve's solid determination and skill, it only took until the eighteenth lash for Bucky to submit to the pain and go limp on the table. His tears flowed soundlessly now. 

“Never run away or hide from your Masters again,” Steve told him sternly.

He delivered the last two lashes on the reddest part of Bucky’s bottom, and Bucky was only able to manage a pained moan.

"What do you say?" Steve asked.

"T-t-thank you Master," Bucky blubbered.

He heard the belt drop to the floor, and his hands were released. He then felt himself being pulled into a warm, secure chest.

Niles never consoled him after a punishment.

Bucky unashamedly rubbed his wet face into his Master’s shirt, and burrowed in closer for more comfort as he resumed crying. Moments later, he felt another set of hands pull him back to gently wipe his face with a damp cloth.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky bawled.

Steve rocked him in his arms a bit and kissed his forehead.

“Shh. You’re forgiven baby boy.”

Tony continued to clean up his red face.

“A lot of tears today, huh? Don’t worry,  We've got you.”

Tony put the cloth down and pressed a glass of cool water to Bucky’s lips. Bucky sipped slowly, occasionally hiccuping from whimpers of pain he couldn’t keep at bay. Tony and Steve just continued to whisper nonsense to him.

//

Tony applied salve onto the welts and finally got around to securing a cock ring onto Bucky. Bucky discovered that he favored the ring more than he did the cage.

The sweet boy was now curled up in Tony’s lap on the couch. His eyes drifted closed every once in awhile, only to pop open again a few seconds later. It took two hours for Tony to soothe him down to this state, and he was hoping that it would only take another hour before the boy actually fell asleep.

Steve, fresh out of the shower, was beside them browsing through movie options on his laptop.

“What about this horror flick?” Steve angled the laptop toward his husband.

“I’m feeling action. Lots of guns and explosions,” Tony decided.

“Hmm,” a timid, sleepy voice of agreement came from the bundle on Tony’s lap.

Bucky hadn’t meant to, but it came out anyway.

“Two against one Steve,” Tony grinned.

“You like action sweetheart?” Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded drowsily.

“I haven’t really seen a movie since…” Bucky trailed off. “But my dad let me watch X-Men when it came out on DVD when I was a little kid, and I liked it a lot and it was action-y…I think.”

Tony held the boy tighter.

“X-Men sounds good. Steve?”

“Yeah definitely. We’ll watch it tonight.”

A feeling of warmth and content bubbled in Bucky’s stomach, and he closed his eyes again.

Tony lightly traced his fingertips up and down the boy’s back until he heard soft snores.

Steve leaned over and pecked Tony’s lips.

“What was that for?”

“Tough day,” Steve sighed.

//

When Bucky woke up, Steve decided to take him along to go pick up a dinner order he put in an hour ago. Tony was leaving for a run soon and there was no way they were leaving Bucky alone.

Though Steve usually joined Tony on these runs, he was pretty sure that Bucky wasn’t up for it at the moment. The boy wouldn’t be able to keep up with their pace anyway unless he wore a leash and was forced to. Maybe they would try it one day. In light of recent events, Steve and Tony actually decided to purchase a leash for Bucky along with the collar they already planned to get. They were hoping to do without it, but things change. A leash would keep him close and secure. 

Steve kept Bucky bare for the trip to the restaurant. The weather had been cool the entire week, but it was pleasantly warmer today so there was no need to cover up. He led Bucky out to one of his personal cars: a dark blue Bentley. Bucky gawked at it.

“You like cars?” Steve asked, opening the passenger door for him. When Bucky made contact with the seat, he winced and let out an anguished whimper.

“It looks really nice,” he answered meekly once Steve made it around to the driver’s side.  “I don’t really know cars.”

“Neither do I.” Steve said, putting on his sunglasses. “I’m like you. I just think it looks nice. Would you be interested in learning how to drive?”

Bucky watched the ocean as the car pulled out of the long driveway.

“Isn't that against the law Master? I’m a slave.”

 “Yeah, but we have a lot of private land you can drive on. Your Master Tony and I could teach you if you wanted. Some of these cars are pretty fun.”

“Why-” Bucky paused and looked down. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he finished quietly.

“You’re my slave. I can be however I like towards you,” Steve replied simply. “Don’t over think things. Accept the good. Accept the bad.”

There was a long silence.

“I think I would like to learn how to drive…if it’s okay,” Bucky said.

His Masters were his life now, and Bucky figured that it would be silly for him to pass up on the good things that came with being their slave.

Steve smiled and reached out his hand to pat Bucky’s knee.

“Sure. You have to be a good boy though, okay?”

“Yes Master.”

Ten minutes later, Steve pulled into a small Italian restaurant.

He kept a hand on Bucky’s back and Bucky shuffled into the establishment awkwardly. The reality that many free people would see his freshly punished backside hit him like a ton of bricks and he was very embarrassed all of a sudden.

He became distracted quickly, however, when he noticed there was a large gelato display near the pick-up area. He didn’t know what ‘gelato’ was, but assumed that it had to be some kind of ice cream. It looked like ice cream at least.

He vaguely heard his Master talking to the employee, but was too enraptured by the different flavors his eyes lingered on. If there was one thing he could say confidently, it was that he loved ice cream. But just like movies, he hadn't enjoyed this luxury since his pre-slave days.

“Looks like your boy wants a treat,” the old employee said, his eyes wrinkling in mirth as he stared at Bucky.  “But his bottom looks as though he probably doesn’t deserve it.”

Bucky jerked back from the display and blushed. He didn’t mean anything by looking at it. He wasn’t arrogant enough to ask for something that wasn’t offered.

“N-no, I’m sorry. I was just looking sir,” Bucky explained keeping his gaze down on the floor. He inched closer to his Master, keeping his distance from the display.

Steve let out a breathy laugh and rested his forehead on top of Bucky’s head.

“God. You make it so easy to spoil you,” he spoke fondly, tilting the boy's head up for a kiss. “Go on.  Pick a flavor.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, but he didn’t question it. The employee chuckled at his astonishment.

"Very sweet boy," he commented.

"He is. Thank you," Steve said.

"Reminds me of mine," the employee went on, a sad smile on his face. "He passed away a year ago. I used to let him eat his fill of gelato whenever he was good. He loved it so much that I sometimes indulged him even when he was bad."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said sincerely.

The employee waved him off. "It was his time. He was older than me. It couldn't be helped." 

After a moment, Bucky made up his mind. Sort of.

“Chocolate?” he asked unsure.

“There’s no wrong answer kiddo." 

“Chocolate,” Bucky said more decisively.

Steve turned to the employee. “Can you pack us three servings of chocolate gelato to go?”

The employee nodded and filled three separate containers. When Steve went to pay for it, the man shooed his hand away.

"On the house."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist. I hope your boy enjoys it."

//

“We’ll have it after dinner, okay?” Steve said as they walked out of the restaurant.

Bucky was holding the gelato containers like it was the most precious thing in the world while Steve handled the take out bag.

Bucky nodded, not even hesitating to show his excitement.

“Thank you Master.”

“You’re welcome cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took forever! But wow, you guys are so lovely for sharing your thoughts with me about this story and for all the kudos and subscriptions. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

They watched the movie after dinner, curled up in bed while eating gelato.

For Steve’s own pleasure, he had Bucky on his lap so he could feed the boy spoonful after spoonful. Bucky darted his pink tongue out to lick the spoon clean after every bite and moaned sinfully after each swallow. He was worshipping the creamy dessert and Tony and Steve couldn’t take their eyes off him. Watching Bucky eat ice cream was far more interesting than any movie out there.

Bucky, however, was completely captivated by all the X-Men. His eyes widened at certain points, he tapped his fingers anxiously on Steve’s knee when something bad was about to happen, and at one point he was even ready to jump up and off the bed from excitement alone. Steve stopped _that_ particular train of thought by patting Bucky’s welted and bruised bottom in warning. That small action alone was painful enough. Bucky settled down after that, but wasn’t completely disheartened from watching the rest of the film.

By the time the end credits were rolling, Bucky had already fallen asleep much to Steve and Tony’s amusement. His head was hung low, and most of his dead weight was supported by Steve’s chest. Tony reached for the remote that somehow got thrown to the ground, and turned off the television. The room was dark now, except for the glowing moonlight that traveled through the floor to ceiling windows on the far side of the bedroom.

Tony went to the kitchen to throw away all the stray gelato containers while Steve settled Bucky into bed. He laid the boy down on his stomach, and was sure that Bucky would probably be sleeping like this for the next week or so. Bucky, still slumbering, nestled into his pillow instinctively and wiggled his body to adjust to the new sleeping surface he was transferred to. His abused backside was presented to Steve like an offering, and Steve couldn't help but lean down and kiss a few of his marks. Perhaps it was just Steve’s imagination, but he could feel his lips absorb the heat that was still radiating off the welts. It gave him some sadistic satisfaction. He couldn’t deny just how turned on he was from looking at his handiwork.

When Tony came back, he was holding onto a pair of long, chain-linked shackles.

“The cub needs restraints after what happened today. We can’t risk him leaving the bed while we’re sleeping. Consider him officially short leashed.”

Steve hummed in understanding. He took the chains from Tony and cuffed one end to Bucky’s slender wrist and the other end to the headboard. There was enough slack to keep things comfortable, but if Bucky did try to leave for any reason, he would barely make it past the end of the bed.

Tony changed into his sleepwear and reclined on the opposite side of Bucky, and Steve joined him soon after.

//

Steve had trouble sleeping the entire night. It happened sometimes, these certain bouts of insomnia. It agitated him to no end, especially since he had a meeting the next day. He got out of bed and began pacing around. 

"Honey," Tony whispered.

Steve turned his attention to his husband and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Can't get back to sleep? That's strange considering you didn't get much rest at the hospital the night before."

"I know. It's ridiculous," Steve rubbed his face and sighed.

"Come here. Maybe I can help."

There was a lascivious twinkle in Tony's eye, and Steve didn't mind that one bit. He stripped out of his clothes gracefully, and straddled Tony's hips.

“Hey,” Steve whispered.

Tony smiled a sweet sort of smile that he kept reserved only for Steve, and reached for Steve's hand. He pulled it up to his lips and gave his palm a soft kiss, before interlocking their fingers together.

“Hey.”

They bore into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours, but Tony was sure that it hadn't even been two minutes yet. He leaned up and nipped Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, but Steve pulled back and smiled innocently. Tony clucked his tongue and went up again. This time Steve allowed a peck on the lips, but pulled back once more right after.

Tony huffed and fell back onto his pillow. Steve quietly chuckled. He leaned down to kiss the corner of Tony’s lips and worked his way down to the underside of Tony's jaw. Tony closed his eyes, just wanting to feel how Steve sucked, nibbled, and licked his flesh.

Steve unlocked their hands and removed Tony’s shirt and boxers with ease. He chucked the clothing to the floor, and began tracing the hard lines of Tony’s body with the pads of his fingers. Tony mimicked the movements, lightly moving his fingers up and down Steve’s torso.

It was all very soft and sweet and much needed.

Tony rolled them over and kissed Steve’s cheek. Reaching over to the bedside table, he pumped some lube into his hand and took a hold of their leaking cocks, pressing and rubbing them against each other. Though they were both thick in girth, Tony managed to make it feel perfect as he fisted tight and slow.

Steve panted hard and curved his back up reflexively. Tony planted his lips onto Steve’s and devoured his cries of pleasure.

The room was near quiet. They could only hear Bucky’s even breathing, the waves of the Pacific crashing down against the cliff side, and the slick contact of flesh between them.

Tony moved his hand faster, and he and Steve both jerked their hips in time with the strokes. They tried to be mindful of the sleeping boy beside them, but control was hard to keep when they got near.

Steve began to quiver beneath Tony, and Tony felt a surge go down his spine. He squeezed their cocks, grunting into Steve’s mouth, before stroking them firmly to completion.

It hit them hard.

Both their mouths were parted against each other, and Steve let out a throaty whine. Tony gasped heavily, his hand still rubbing their messy and spurting cocks. Steve closed his eyes, moaning and shuddering even after he felt Tony's hand leave his body.

They came down from their high a few minutes later, breathing on and against each other's faces. Tony kissed Steve's eyelids before rolling off and going to the bathroom.

“No,” Steve opened his eyes when he felt Tony move away from him.

“I’ll be right back. Let me just grab a towel to clean up.”

“We’ve got a slave to clean us up now. Stay with me.”

Tony ran his unsoiled fingers through Steve’s tousled hair, and relented. He climbed back onto the bed, and cuddled into Steve’s side.

Steve reached an arm over and gently shook Bucky awake. The boy startled up, and rolled onto his back. He immediately winced and whimpered in pain when his sore butt rubbed against the sheets.

“Easy,” Steve cooed at him.

The poor boy’s eyes frantically looked around in confusion before they settled on his cuffed wrist. He fingered the links, foggy about when all this happened, but then focused his attention on his two naked Masters.

“It’s okay sweetheart. You’re right where you need to be,” Tony soothed. “Bring that pretty mouth over here, and lick this up.”

Despite the dark room, Bucky was still able to see the white fluids that covered his Masters’ torsos and cocks. Finally comprehending, he crawled over. His movements were weighed down with fatigue and the chain rattled behind him. When he reached his Masters, he studied the mess critically before bending down and licking up the cum like a kitten would milk.

Tony sighed deeply once he felt the small, warm mouth latch onto his sticky fingers, and rested his head on Steve’s chest.

Through heavy eyes, Steve continued to watch how Bucky alternated between their bodies, swiping his tongue across their sweaty flesh. The boy’s exhaustion from being woken up was still evident, but he worked his tongue swiftly and effectively making sure to clean every spot. 

“You're doing a very good job little one.”

Bucky nuzzled into his Master Steve’s thigh, his cheeks warm from the praise.

"Go to sleep Steve," Tony softly encouraged. 

Feeling the pleasant weight of Bucky's head resting on his hip, and the boy's gentle mouth suckling on his spent cock, Steve shut his eyes and let the darkness engulf him.

//

A week passed and Bucky felt that he was adjusting to his new life alright. He still wasn’t wearing a collar and he hadn’t left the house since the day he went to the Italian restaurant, but Bucky knew that all this was only because his Masters were so busy. He figured that running a company as successful as Stark Industries wasn’t the easiest job. As the partnered CEOs, his Masters were usually in and out of meetings, taking this or that phone call, or diligently doing paperwork. If one of them was in the office, then the other stayed and worked from home because they didn’t want to leave Bucky alone. Bucky understood why. After his stupid stunt, any trust that existed between him and his Masters had completely shattered. Bucky was becoming very familiar with shackles.

While his Masters worked, Bucky was assigned household chores. There was hired help who came in once a week, but now that Bucky was around, a few tasks were delegated to him so that things could get done more regularly around the mansion. His Master Steve even made him a chart that was posted on the refrigerator. A lot of it was just cleaning certain parts of the mansion, or doing the dishes after every meal. It was a light workload, and Bucky wished he could do more. He wanted to stay productive, but he knew that his purpose in the household was to be a bedwarmer-not a house maid. He didn’t think that his Masters would mind if he did a few extra chores here and there, but he didn’t want them to think that he was becoming unfocused on what they purchased him for.

Bucky still had a lot to learn in the bedroom, and his training was going to begin now that the hectic week was over. He was nervous. His Masters asserted the most savage kind of dominance over him. He knew their appetites ran dark. The past couple of days, they left Bucky sore and aching because of how much they used him. If this was what it was like before he was trained, he could only imagine what they would do after.

//

It was early Saturday morning and Steve was glad that he and Tony had the entire weekend off. Bucky’s collar needed to be picked up from a blacksmith they hired, and there were other supplies that needed to be bought in order to begin Bucky’s training. It should be a very relaxing two days, and god did they need the stress relief.

Before breakfast, Steve coaxed everyone into taking a morning swim. Spring was around the corner, and the weather in Malibu had consistently been in the 70s the entire week.

Bucky crawled behind at a snail’s pace when they headed to the pool deck. Steve could practically feel how the boy vibrated with anxiety. He shrugged it off, knowing that the source of apprehension would reveal itself. That’s just how it was with Bucky sometimes.

Bucky, given permission to stand outside, stepped out onto the deck and watched how his Masters instantly dove into the pool. They threw their towels on the ground, so Bucky picked them up, folded them neatly, and placed them on the closest chaise lounge. The deck was beautifully furnished with tasteful and adequate seating all around the rectangular pool. There was a bar in the corner too, stocked with bottles of liquor that were half empty and crystal clear glasses. Bucky was sure that many great parties were hosted here.

The water gleamed in the light of the rising sun, and the view was amazing. After looking around, Bucky decided to perch himself on the first stone step that led into the pool. He exhaled slowly and looked to the sky before tentatively dipping his feet into the water.

Steve and Tony were doing continuous laps, racing each other. When a half an hour passed, they noticed that their boy was still just sitting on the steps.

“Come in and do a few laps with us,” Tony said. “We need to get you on a fitness routine.”

Bucky gave him a slight frown of disinterest, but it only made Tony laugh.

“Lazy boy,” Steve scolded good-naturedly. “Get in.”

Bucky looked down and muttered something under his breath, but Steve and Tony couldn’t make it out.

“What was that?” They both asked simultaneously.

Bucky looked up at them, blood rushing to his face, and spoke a bit louder.

“I can’t swim. I don’t know how.”

Bucky had never been to a pool in his entire life, and he never needed to learn how to stay afloat in water.

“Oh Bucky,” Steve said, finally understanding the boy’s earlier anxiety. “We can teach you.”

Steve and Tony swam regularly,  and it was something that they wanted Bucky to be a part of. Since they lived right by the beach side, they did a lot of activities that required knowing how to swim. 

Bucky hesitated. How could he get out of this? He wanted nothing to do with swimming, or large amounts of water that could swallow him whole. But how could he say no to his Masters? He wasn’t allowed to. He belonged to them.

Tony swam over swiftly, and arched up on the steps just below where Bucky was sitting.

“Get in, cub. Swimming is a good skill to learn,” Tony told him. “We won’t let anything happen to you. I’m going to hold you.”

Bucky stood up compliantly and held onto the railing so that he could guide himself down the steps. However, when he felt the water tickle his knees, he paused again.

“Please don’t make me,” Bucky whispered fearfully. He tightened his grip on the railing.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

“You know better than to beg us like that. Let’s not start this weekend off with an act of disobedience. In the pool, boy. Now.”

The sharp demand was hard to ignore, and Bucky reconsidered any protests or pleas that were resting on the tip of his tongue.

“You’ll hold me?” Bucky asked.

"I will," Tony assured. 

Bucky cautiously let go of the railing, and Tony backed up so the boy could move down the steps and into his arms. Bucky flailed when he couldn’t feel the steps beneath him anymore, and wildly wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and his legs around Tony’s waist. Tony simply constricted his hold on Bucky and waded deeper into the pool.

“Good boy.”  Tony rubbed his back in slow circles. “Isn’t he a good boy, Steve?”

Steve swam up behind Tony, and kissed Bucky on the lips over Tony’s shoulder.

“He’s such a good boy. So brave.”

Bucky wanted to get out of the water very badly. His Masters stood easily enough, but he didn’t think that his own feet would reach the bottom of the pool without water coming up to his nose. He was shorter than them, and the water seemed deep. Maybe it was all just in his head. He was 5'7. Surely the depth wasn't more than 5ft? He would probably be perfectly fine standing on his own. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk it if he didn’t need to, so he just held on to his Master Tony as tight as he could.

The rest of the morning was spent teaching Bucky how to swim. However, Steve and Tony never got past the initial floating exercises. Bucky had an unforgettable freak out that included a lot of chaotic splashing, nostril burning, and floundering. After that, he clung to one or both of them desperately, and it was decided that they would try again on a different day.

“I need to go call Phil and Clint to see if they’re still tagging along today,” Tony announced, pulling himself out of the water.

Steve was holding Bucky bridal style, and followed behind. Once they were back on solid ground, he set Bucky down on his feet. Bucky shivered and huddled into himself, looking every bit like a wet puppy. Steve briskly dried the kid off with his towel, and then wrapped it around his own midsection.

Before Tony left to go inside, he walked over to Bucky and kissed the boy’s damp hair. Bucky immediately turned around and hugged him hard.

"M'sorry," he mumbled. "Don't be mad."

Tony and Steve shared a look of surprise.

"Silly boy. I'm not mad. I'm proud of you for trying, and we'll keep practicing," Tony hugged Bucky back. "I'm not mad," he repeated.

"Okay," Bucky said shyly.

“C’mon cub ,” Steve said. “You’re going to help me make breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> Also, I was wondering if there were any specific kinks that you guys would love to see in this story? Bucky's "training" chapters are coming up. I personally have some things in mind, but nothing is written yet and I don't mind filling requests as long as it still makes sense with the vision I have for this story. Just let me know if you're dying for something in particular! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. So life happened, but I'm back now \o/ Hopefully I can start updating quickly again.  
> To those who are still sticking around: You're awesome!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments in my inbox. I haven't had the chance to respond to all of them, but I promise I will tomorrow. It's really late where I'm at right now. 
> 
> I also wanted to remind readers to check the tags, because they get updated as certain things happen in the story. The last thing I want is for someone to get squicked by something because I failed to include warnings. 
> 
> Other notes:  
> I think I'm going to edit chapters 1-3 of this story so that it flows better. I'm not changing the plot, of course. I'm just fixing some grammar and syntax issues. I'm also not taking the story down or anything, but I thought I'd mention this anyway.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Half of it was written on a phone, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Steve noticed that Bucky wasn’t so good with eggs.

Every time the sixteen year old cracked one, the shells crumbled in his clumsy hands. Bucky seemed sheepish the first few times it happened, but when it continued to happen, a look of pure frustration encompassed his face. Steve thought it was cute. He couldn’t help but press up behind the boy and show him how it was done. A few more tries and a dry humping session later, and Bucky began to crack and whisk like a pro. He managed to make a tomato and spinach scramble, as per Steve’s instructions, while Steve was able to focus on flipping hotcakes.

Phil, Clint, and Grant joined them for breakfast. Upon seeing Bucky, Grant smiled a small smile and gave the younger slave a discreet wave. Grant not only looked well this time, but he also didn’t seem to be possessed with absolute fear. Bucky was relieved to see that the bruises on Grant’s face were beginning to fade. They were still dramatic, but they didn’t look as bad as they did before. Grant’s bare body also didn’t look freshly abused. The scars that marred him were the same ones that Bucky had already seen. Still terrible, but nothing new.

Once Bucky finished setting the table, all the Masters sat down while both slaves waited for further instructions. Bucky was pulled onto his Master Tony’s lap, and Grant was instructed to kneel between Phil and Clint's chairs. Bucky watched how Grant comfortably rested his cheek on Phil's thigh, like he'd rather be no place else, while Phil fed him a hearty serving of eggs. Clint’s hands were gently stroking Grant’s back, and Grant was practically purring. Grant's obvious happiness was unsettling. His Masters were  _scary._ But Bucky knew better than to question it. He wanted Grant to be happy, no matter how weird he thought the circumstances were. 

The conversation at the table started off amicably. The Masters mostly discussed work and Grant’s release from the hospital. Grant had apparently been more than well behaved ever since the incident and his Masters had granted him time to recuperate as a reward of sorts. Bucky was listening contently, carefree almost, until the conversation veered into dangerous territory—dangerous for him at least. One of his Masters brought up his punishment from a week ago, and Bucky tensed all over. He wasn’t sure if double jeopardy applied to him, but he sure hoped it did because both Phil and Clint weren’t afraid to voice their disappointment over his little escape attempt. Bucky didn't know if his Masters were the kind to let other people punish him, and he certainly didn't want to find out.

“Even the most well behaved slaves will cause trouble at some point,” Phil said, petting Grant’s hair. “There’s no slave in existence that doesn’t need a little breaking.”

“It’s true,” Clint agreed. “Bucky may have been the best little boy in the slaving hold, but he’s still young. And young boys do stupid things.”

“Yeah, so we’ve realized,” Steve laughed softly. “We’re looking forward to his collaring today. We’ll at least be able to attach a lead to him.”

“For the best,” Clint fingered Grant’s leather collar. “Slaves need leashes. Especially the naughty ones.”

Bucky had lowered his eyes demurely. Tony could only guess it was an act of appeasement since the conversation about him wasn't all that positive. He gave the boy a comforting squeeze, and cut the center of his hotcake off to feed to Bucky. It was the fluffiest and tastiest piece, in Tony’s opinion. Bucky chewed slowly though, a sign that he lost his appetite.

Tony couldn't tolerate that, especially since Bucky had a long day ahead of him.

He coated one of his fingers with syrup and brought it up to Bucky’s lips. Bucky flicked his eyes up briefly because of the menu change, before enveloping the finger into his warm mouth. He sucked the sweetness off meticulously until Tony was pleased, and Tony pressed his lips to the Bucky's cheek in unspoken praise. He dipped his finger into the syrup again to repeat the process. Everyone at the table was watching now. Watching how Bucky was trying to be good; how Bucky was trying to prove that he wasn’t always naughty.

Bucky eventually spaced out completely. His pupils were dilated, and Tony caressed him to keep him in his headspace. He seamlessly switched back to feeding Bucky hotcakes and eggs, and Bucky ate without protest The conversation at the table resumed, but Bucky’s focus was only on the hands that were feeding and touching him. It was beautiful, and Tony was even more eager to get to the blacksmith now.

He was ready to make this boy wholly theirs.

//

There was a small market place in the outskirts which primarily consisted of slave shops. It was the same market place that had the slaving hold which Bucky used to belong to. It was also the location of the blacksmith shop Steve and Tony hired to make Bucky’s collar.

After arriving there, Phil and Clint took Grant to take care of their own business. They arranged to meet up later at one of the toy shops. Steve and Tony didn’t expect to be given privacy during the collaring, especially since they were the ones who invited Phil and Clint to spend the early afternoon with them. But Phil just gave both gentlemen a knowing look and Clint gave them a cheeky wink, before walking away. In the end, Steve and Tony appreciated the gesture.

Bucky had already come down from his high. He had no clue what happened during breakfast. All he knew was that the contact with his Master had felt so nice, and everything else around him just blurred. He was like jello. It lasted until his Master Tony coaxed him back to reality at the end of the meal. Bucky didn’t even realize he ate his weight in hotcakes. He was so confused, and everything around him felt glaringly harsh on his eyes and brain. Master Steve tried to explain what happened, something about subspace, but Bucky didn’t really get it.

The interior of the blacksmith shop was cleanly. The tan brick walls were covered with well placed tools, there were several organized work stations built from stone, and the concrete floors were smooth. The unscathed look meant that someone either took very good care of the shop, or not a lot of customers rolled through for services.

A giant of a man with short cropped hair saw them enter, and began walking over to them. Bucky huddled into his Master Steve’s side, his eyes wide with apprehension. Steve chuckled and petted Bucky’s flank to settle him.

“No one’s going to bite you. At least not without our permission.”

Bucky eased a bit more when he saw a young, dark haired woman with a friendly smile follow behind the giant. Women were generally safer. Not always, but most of the time.

“Holy crap, I can’t believe you’re actually here,” the woman said, staring at Steve and Tony in awe. “I just got hired and when they told me you two were  _clients_ …the absolute power couple of the century…well I really just couldn’t believe it!”

Steve and Tony both gave the woman a small smile. Their celebrity usually wasn’t obvious, but there was the occasional stir when they went places. Tony had grown up with it. Steve, not so much. Steve was just a guy from Brooklyn who was abruptly thrown into a life of expensive foods and tailored suits after finding love in college. He was still trying to figure all this out.

Bucky wasn’t sure how he felt about having high-profile owners. On one hand, he knew his life was better than most slaves. He had owners who were not only capable of providing for him, but also willing. On the other hand, he was never really much for extravagance. The mansion, the cars…The first ten years of his free life weren’t exactly glamorous. He came from a working class household. It was why he was sold in the first place. His mother passed away when he was six years old, and his father needed the money. It just took the man 5 freaking years to build up the nerve to actually do it.

To sell his only kid.

Still, Bucky would give anything to go back to his father. He didn’t need luxuries. The few he used to have as a free boy tasted far sweeter than anything his Masters could give him now while he was enslaved. Bucky needed his father. He didn’t care about what the man had done. Bucky could forgive. He would rather be free and struggling for money alongside his father than…than this.

Why didn't his father feel the same way? Why didn’t his father keep him? Why wasn’t he wanted? They could have gotten through hard times together. Bucky would have been there for his dad.

It wasn’t fair. None of it was.

The resentment Bucky used to feel when he was 11 years old and new to slavery—the resentment he swallowed down and got over in order to be a  _good_ slave—suddenly resurfaced. Every thought he ever had about how much he didn’t deserve this kind of life immediately began to race through his head.

“What’s on your mind?” Bucky jumped when he heard his Master Steve's low voice in his ear.

“Nothing,” the words were gritted out.

Steve was taken aback. This was new. Bucky’s tone was pure petulance, and he sounded every bit like the teenager he was. The kid definitely had another thing coming if he thought that he was going to get away with it, though.

Steve gave Bucky three sharp swats, and a wounded cry escaped Bucky's throat. Steve merely pulled the distraught boy closer to his body. Tony interrupted the conversation he was having with the two workers and glanced over. Steve just shook his head, letting Tony know he was handling it. He dragged Bucky off to the side, and Tony reluctantly resumed talking to the workers.

“That was well earned and you know it,” Steve said sternly. “Don’t have an attitude with me. What's going on? And don't lie this time either.”

Bucky hid his face in Steve’s shirt, and Steve gently rubbed Bucky’s narrow hips. “Answer me, son.”

“I’m not your son,” Bucky’s voice was muffled and agitated. “Don’t call me that.”

Steve’s brows furrowed together. Bucky apparently wasn't thinking clearly today.

“You’re in no position to make demands. Are you asking for a full blown punishment? Trust me, the last thing you want right now is a hiding. This weekend is already going to be hard for you. Don’t make it harder.”

Bucky froze at the threat. He definitely didn’t want to be punished anymore. Not when Phil and Clint were in close vicinity. He needed to backtrack. There was nothing to gain from being suicidal.

“Sorry,” he said.

Steve didn’t accept or reject the apology. He knew Bucky was just trying to save his own skin.

“What’s getting you so worked up, Bucky?”

Bucky had to say something. He was on thin ice right now, and he was a terrible liar. If his Master ended up miffed after being told that Bucky dreamed about returning to his father...Well perhaps another punishment wasn't avoidable after all. At least he wouldn't be lying. Lying was most definitely a greater offense.

“I was thinking about my father,” Bucky barely spoke above a whisper. “About how I wish he never sold me.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just stared at Bucky.

Steve could imagine Bucky being a normal sixteen year old kid who spent his days in school. He could see Bucky all dressed up and taking a pretty girl to prom. They would take pictures together, laughing. Those pictures would go into a special album; an album that would be cherished by Bucky’s parents. Bucky would spend his weekends going to parties and making terrible decisions. Bucky would graduate and go to college. Bucky would get a job and have a family...

Instead, Bucky slept in chains and crawled around naked. He was getting collared and leashed. His weekend was going to be spent learning how to please two powerful men with dark desires. The rest of his life would probably be spent doing the same. There was nothing Steve could say to make Bucky feel alright. This was Bucky’s lot, and nothing was going to change.

“Things don’t always work out the way we want them to, kiddo. Your father will always be your father and I would never ask you to forget about him. But dwelling on the past like that is going to destroy you. You’re our boy now.”

“I know,” Bucky said weakly. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Not for thinking about your father, and not for wishing things turned out differently for you," Steve said sincerely. "Just don’t forget where you are now.”

Bucky knew he couldn't linger on his past anymore. What good did it do him anyway? He repressed his resentment again. Right now, he had two Masters he depended on. He had to focus on not ruining that relationship, and he had to prove he was worthy of their custody. His Master Tony was right. Who else was going to take care of him if his own Masters didn't?

“They’re ready with his collar,” Tony said walking back over. “Does he need to be disciplined? What happened earlier?”

Bucky cowered, but Steve gave the slave a reassuring kiss.

“No punishment. I’ll tell you about it later,” Steve said. “Let’s get him collared.”

//

Bucky was not liking this. Not one bit.

He was lying down on his stomach on top of the blacksmith’s table. His wrists and ankles were cuffed to the corners, and his head was cradled in his Master Steve’s lap. Hands that were now familiar to him were stroking over the expanse of his back. Bucky knew it was meant to be relaxing, but it only put him on edge. He didn’t understand why he needed to be restrained for a simple collaring. He didn’t understand why he was being petted and coddled, either.  

Bucky turned his head and watched the two blacksmiths preparing some tools. What for, he had no idea. The woman gave him a small smirk that wasn't as comforting as her earlier smile. She seemed to vibrate with an excitement that made Bucky feel uneasy. He warily watched as she brought a grey box over.

“The collar,” she announced.

Tony removed the box lid and carefully took the contents out. 

“It’s stunning,” Tony held the collar up to the light. “It’s going to look so good on him, Steve.”

Steve gently took it from Tony’s grasp and studied it himself.

“God, they did a good job. It's just how I imagined it. Look baby,” Steve placed the collar in Bucky's line of sight. “We asked them to make it with white and yellow gold. It matches our wedding bands. Your Master Tony wears a yellow ring, and I wear a white one.”

The collar took Bucky’s breath away.

The white gold plate had intricate Latin engravings and designs and was framed beautifully with rich, gold wire. The gold wire was double knotted in the front, creating a convenient place to clip on a leash. There was also a double knot in the back, which was sealed by a heavy duty padlock woven into two gold nuts.

Steve handed it back to Tony, who ceremoniously began to place it around Bucky’s throat.

Bucky’s freedom had been taken away from him a long time ago, but when he felt the tight fit of the collar around his neck, ever so constricting, it felt like everything was being taken away from him all over again.

_No. This was where he belonged now._

Bucky heard the click of the padlock, and felt the weight of it on the nape of his neck.

And that was that.

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes involuntarily, but they were quickly swiped away by his Master Steve. Then, simultaneously, he was kissed by both his Masters. One landed on the back of his head, and the other landed on his spine, between his shoulder blades.

"Our sweet little cub," Steve inhaled Bucky's scent.

Tony’s eyes traveled over Bucky’s adorned neck. It settled him to see just how utterly owned this boy was now. The power they had over Bucky was finally represented in a way for everyone to see.

“This collar will never leave your throat,” he murmured, biting Bucky’s earlobe delicately. “If you ever forget your place in our household, this will serve as your reminder.”

Bucky nervously glided his tongue over his chapped lips. “Thank you, Master.”

“This isn't enough, of course,” his Master Steve added.

Before Bucky could ask what that meant, there was an interruption.

“Mr. Stark?”

Everyone looked over to the giant man and young woman. Bucky had forgotten they were even there, but they seemed to have been keeping a respectful distance during the collaring.

“The hot iron is ready for application,” the young woman informed.

Bucky stiffened. 

_No. No. No._

“Master,” Bucky pleaded desperately. “Please don’t…please.”

"You can do this sweetheart," Master Steve tried to soothe him. "Be brave."

Bucky flinched when he saw the giant bring the iron toward the table.

“Don’t struggle, Bucky,” his Master Tony advised. “We don’t want the iron to touch you where it isn't supposed to.”

“He’s shaking a lot, Tony,” Steve said, never losing physical contact with Bucky’s distressed form.

The giant man paused, waiting for the go ahead.

“Bucky, I know you’re terrified—it’s why we didn’t tell you about this—but you need to be still,” Tony said.

Bucky didn’t get a chance to respond. A heavy arm pinned his head down further into his Master Steve’s lap, and fingers dug into his hips to keep him still. He vaguely heard gentle words being spoken to him. Calming words. But it was all drowned out by a pitchy scream. His own scream, Bucky realized.

Bucky's body finally registered the scorching hot pain as it traveled through every single nerve in his body. The putrid smell of his sweltering flesh entered his nostrils in waves despite the fact that he was suffocating in the hollow of his Master’s lap. His stomach turned, and he began to gag and dry heave. The fact that his breakfast didn’t come up was a small miracle, but his wrists and ankles were straining painfully against the cuffs. He bucked and wiggled on the table, forced to do nothing but wait until the hell wrought iron was removed from where it was pressed down.

Right between his shoulder blades.

Right in the area where one of his Masters kissed him sweetly just moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated :)


	13. Brand/Collar Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't actually a chapter. But it is my first drawing ever! This is a little preview for the next chapter (which I will hopefully have up this upcoming weekend). It's Bucky's brand and a partial, less detailed view of the collar. The padlock on the collar has the letters "T S R", for "Tony Stark, Steve Rogers". I totally would have colored all this, but I wasn't very good at it. I had better luck shading with pencil.
> 
> It's definitely not a perfect drawing, but I hope you guys like it anyway :)  
> Let me know what you think of the brand. Predictable, or?

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=mvok8k)   



End file.
